A World of Difference
by ILuvWrtng
Summary: What if there was one more member of the trio that we never heard of? What if the only thing that stood between Voldemort may be his victory was his own blood? Sometimes life is funny that way..and sometimes it isn't always fair. Slight AU OotP time frame
1. Lurking Danger

**_A/N _**This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction ever and I know it's not the best thing in the world and the grammar stinks majorly but I'm proud of it. I've grown to love the MC and hope as the chapters go on you do too.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own are my made up plot twists, made up charactors and places, other than that it's 100 J.K. Rowling or the movie company that made it a movie (...erg not sure what it's called...). I've used several lines/things from the movies/boooks in this, I DO NOT OWN THEM. They are the wonderful creation of J.K. Rowling and the proof of her brilliance.

Enjoy! )

_The sound of arguing that was coming from downstairs silenced or well most of it. Happy talking between friends filled the air along with the occasional arguing of cooks and banging or pots and pans and such other normal noises. _

_I walked down the hallway; I could hear Harry talking with both my brother and Hermione (probably the two whom had been arguing). I picked up my pace and smiled at the trio's conversation, the only friends I have found so far at Hogwarts are Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood and Luna Lovegood with the exception of a few others that have just recently fallen into play and my family. Hermione was one of the recent ones but seeing as she seemed to stick around Harry and Ron more than anything I haven't gotten to know her well. "Harry!" I said brightly as I reached the middle of the staircase-managing to be unseen for the first part of the stair case._

_All three turned to look at me and if I wasn't the type to be always in control of my composure I probably would have been blushing bright red out of embarrassment. "Hello Dragon." Harry said and smiled but he seemed more in aw than anything-I suppose it was understandable I did look quite a bit different, over the summer I had grown-in more ways than one-not that Harry had ever really seen much of me(not that I know of anyway). Even though we saw little of each other and calling each other friends was probably over exaggerated he had learned quickly I did not like being called by my first name and only responded (usually) to Dragon, my nickname given to me by my brother Charlie. When I was brought into the family Charlie wanted me to have the name Dragon but mum and dad preferred Meygan. Goodness to my parents, as much as I dislike being called by my name I'd rather have it than be named "Dragon"._

_I smiled brightly at Harry and tucked my hair behind my ears and walked down the rest of the stairs. Patches-my kitten-would be a long soon enough to help Crookshanks annoy Scabbers. "How was the trip over here-I've heard the night bus is a dreadful terrifying ride." I felt as if I should kick myself in the head for saying that, no one but I knew how he had gotten there and he didn't know I knew._

_A questioning look came across his face but he soon replaced it with his normal crooked smile, "It was….interesting to say the least. A ride I do not wish to relive in my life time."_

_I smiled and giggled (probably the most idiotic way to laugh there is but it came out) "Does mum know you're here Harry?" As I spoke I stood next to Ron, in-between him and Hermione to prevent more heated arguments over their pets._

"_Not yet, but I imagine she will soon enough." Harry's eyes twinkled due to the sunlight; it gave a look into a side of him I was not used to seeing. He always seemed so strong and serious but that made him look joyous and comical._

_I smiled broadly back at him and my eyes twinkled like the stars, he was treating my like a friend and not just a friends sister-it felt nice. "It's great to see you again, Harry." _

"_It's great to see you too, Dragon." He smiled back but something about him was on edge, there was a wall around him-a force field I had never felt-it was stiff and unsure, not quite defense but yet not at ease. It was then that I knew he knew; Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban._

_We boarded the train together, me, Ron, Hermione and Harry-I had lost Neville and my other friends within the crowds so I decided to sit with them when they offered. "Cold for September isn't it?" Ron said as he sat next to the window._

_I pulled my greasy, old, navy blue sweatshirt closer to me as I nodded, it indeed was cold. I left my hood down, I figured I didn't want to risk over heating myself which seemed near to impossible. Beneath some of the grease it was noticeable that it was one of my brother Bills old sweat shirts that had shrunk some in the wash but not much, he hadn't worn it since he was about 13 or 14. _

"_There must be a heavy cold front coming in for it to be so cold." Hermione remarked sitting down with Crookshanks on her lap._

"_Really now," Ron spat out sarcastically, "I would never have known that." I lightly rolled my eyes at the child-like actions of my twin brother and sat down beside a man who seemed to have drank himself silly(or in this case to sleep)._

"_Who is he?" Harry remarked sitting down as he noticed I sat next to this unknown man. "You know him?"_

_I glanced at the man-yes I knew him, I knew him the minute I stepped within the train but that was not his question. To be quite truthful I did know this man and not because of my magical abilities. Mum, dad, and him had talked often-just my other siblings were never around-I was spying when I should have been sleeping or studying or doing other such activities that I was obviously not doing. His name was Remus John Lupin, he was a kind man who couldn't keep a job due to the fact he was a werewolf. As easy as it would have been to say all of that-the odds of them believing me were quite slim, or so I thought at the time, so I said the answer that seemed to keep me away from interrogation, "No, I just sat next to him-he doesn't seem all that bad." _

"_His names on his suitcase," Hermione remarked pointing upward and she did have a point Professor R.J. Lupin was written clearly across the front of his suitcase, "and it looks like he's drank himself to sleep." She added pointing out the bottle of some alcoholic looking drink he had beside him._

_I lightly shrugged, from what I had heard Remus was not the type to 'drink himself silly' I more so guess he had drank probably a tad too much and because of that had gotten disoriented and drowsy and fell asleep. Or he was just drinking some, got tired and fell asleep-really quite simple answers. I glanced at Remus, he had never met me-or at least not that I remembered but he probably saw me sneak around when I was 5 or 6 while listening in on their conversations._

_I sat and listened lightly to my brother and his friends talking but somewhere in their conversation their words melted into nothing and I knew I was blocking them out. I leaned back into the cushion as Patches-my money cat kitten-jumped up into my lap. I stroked her and looked over at Remus again, it looked like he was looking at me and my friends from under his coat, but I guessed it to be my imagination. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to only hear the train against the tracks. I let myself block out that as well in time and let myself travel the sound waves of the train back and forth from front to back while only hearing select items. _

_A sense of terror and darkness suddenly swept over me and I tensed up but could not snap out of my dream like state, something I had been warned about by Professor Dumbledore that I needed to work on. It came closer and the train halted abruptly and it began to get very cold. If I could have moved I would have locked the door to our compartment to prevent what was coming. _

_I heard the dementor open the door and come inside and I became as stiff as a board, my senses heightened far beyond what I was used to and they were controlling me, I had no control. My breathing got hard and my heart pounded, but I knew it was not directing towards me-course not-I was in a way within its mind; it was heading for Harry I could tell. It was sucking his happiness and he was screaming, I could hear him screaming, suffering-a sound I hated to hear from anyone's mouth. I heard Remus stand suddenly and yell out a spell I was not extremely familiar with personally but I had heard of it. A silver colored light flashed within my eye lids and I calmed, opened my eyes and saw that he was deflecting the dementor out of the compartment. _

_I was the first on my feet, the first to react-with the exception of Remus-I knelt beside Harry. Ron was watching both I and Harry looking quite shocked…or scared the difference was hard to know by just looking and I was not really paying attention to him. I knew he was not shocked at my behavior after all he was my brother; it was what had happened to Harry that left him this way. Hermione on the other hand seemed to be double sided, made uncomfortable by both my actions and what had happened to Harry. The last thing I needed to worry about was people staring at me and what they were thinking._

_I turned my look back at Harry as I heard Remus walking over. Remus knelt next to Harry as well, though he towered over both of us. He started speaking to him (even though Harry wasn't awake yet) and occasionally Hermione and Ron, but I came across invisible-or so I thought I did anyway. _

_I kept my gaze on Harry; I knew I could easily help him if only I had more training, training which I would be getting soon. _

_After a bit Harry stirred, opened his eyes and began to sit up. I placed a hand beneath his back to give support as Remus did the same, "Careful there-take a rest." Remus said while rummaging through his pocket for something. I nonchalantly smelt the air to see what he was hunting for,__ chocolate__, he was searching for the chocolate which happened to be in the opposite pocket of where he was looking but soon he figured that out. "Here eat this it'll help." He pulled out a piece of chocolate and continued talking before he stood to leave. _

_Ron, Hermione and I helped Harry sit up better while he hesitantly ate the piece of chocolate. Harry turned his head and looked at me and I knew he knew that I had been in some sort of Trans just by looking in his eyes. "Dragon" Was the only thing he said while he starred at me. _

_A puzzled look crossed my face; I was beginning to think that possibly he was going into shock so I turned to catch Remus' attention. I went to open my mouth to stop him from exiting but he had turned before I could. His eyes were set upon me, I was still kneeling. "Are you quite alright?" He asked me and stepped foreword towards me while getting ready to kneel again._

"_Perfectly fine." I skillfully hid all confusion from both my face and voice as I spoke to him. _

"_Meygan…" Ron started but he seemed at a loss for words, "Your-your eyes they're…." He trailed off apparently not able to continue his statement._

"_They're what?" I turned my head to look at him and that's when I saw it. Through the reflection of the large window I could visibly see what was going on within my eyes. My pupils were no more than slits-resembling that of a snake's-and my eye color was a bright green that was dancing on the verge of red. Both were far from my true eyes. I gasped inwardly and closed my eyes and opened them again quickly but they were the same._

"_Come with me." I heard Remus say and I turned my head, everything suddenly sounded distant-like I was in a never ending tunnel. Remus held out his hand and helped me up and then braced me against him. Which was quite good considering I suddenly felt both dizzy and nauseous. "I'll be right back with her-she'll be as good as new." He reassured my brother and his friends before helping me out of the room. _

_We must have walked through 20 or so compartments by the time we reached the back of the train, it was an eerie looking area and I could here mice scurrying around. It took me a minute to realize it was pitch black in there but I could still see like there was light in there. _

"_Sit down." Remus said as he turned on a lamp in the corner closest to me. I obeyed, it was quite unlike my nature to obey strangers but I knew that whatever was going on with my eyes was not good. I tried to focus on the sound of the mice feet on the floor board in hopes it would relieve the nausea. It didn't work._

_Remus knelt in front of me and looked at me, I looked right back, "Has this happened before? Have your eyes ever changed before?" _

_His question circled around in my head and I tried my hardest to focus on it and to find another time when they head, but I couldn't remember. "I don't….I don't know." I shook my head slightly frustrated with my lack of control over myself._

_He lightly rubbed my arm and began rummaging through his pocket again, "You're friend seems to be in good care." _

"_He's not my friend," I managed to say without getting sick-the rising nausea was not being helped by the bumping going on within the cargo like hold we were in. "He's my brother's friend."_

"_I see now, you seemed quite concerned for him when you were kneeling by him." He glanced up at me, "Who are you?"_

"_Meygan Ann Weasley." Was my simple reply as I placed my forehead within my hands and moaned quiet enough so not even he could hear it._

"_Pleasure, I'm Remus Lupin." He said as he stopped rummaging. I decided not to say 'I already knew who you were' some how that moment didn't seem to be the right one to say that in. "Here eat this; it'll help with the nausea." He handed me something that looked like a jaw breaker, I glanced at it but didn't refuse. I took it and popped it within my mouth-it tasted like strawberries and watermelon. "As for your eyes….I've never seen anything quite like it." That did not surprise me; I seemed to be that way with everything. "But I have heard of it." He began to rummage again before handing me a piece of chocolate._

_I looked down on it; I seriously was beginning to question this man's sanity. Chocolate had helped Harry-how on earth could it help me? _

_Remus chuckled and smiled, "It's not the same chocolate I gave your friend-it's different."_

_The last of the other medicinal candy he had given me dissolved within my mouth and I began to bite into the piece of chocolate before stopping and looking at him. "What's in it that makes it different?"_

"_Some mandrake juice, dried fruit," he stood and began brushing himself off, "and snakes venom." _

_I paused, my heart stopped. Snakes venom normally would kill any other person-anyone other than me-but how did he know. I watched him glance at me and walk over and sit down on a wooden box, "Eat it." He commanded gently, "It will make it go away." He detached a fraying thread from his shirt, "I do not believe that it would be best going into the school with serpent eyes, __Ms. Weasley__."_

_Chills went up my spine as the chocolate-which to some would be poison-hit my tongue. The mandrake juice squirted as I bit down and the snake's venom tingled against my tongue-when normally it should have burned. When I bit into a piece of dried fruit the tingling temporarily ended and was replaced with a sweet sensation of pure bliss. My nausea had stopped and I was no longer dizzy although I could not tell if my eyes were better._

"_There," Remus said when I finished the piece, "You're eyes are as good as new."_

"_Thank you." I said as I stood and walked over to turn out the light. I paused and turned to him, "What was wrong with me?"_

"_I will tell you at another time." He said and shut out the light for me and walked me back to my brother and his friends._

)i( )i( )i(

_I did in fact find out later what it was that had happened, but it was not through Professor Lupin. During one of the nights I stayed after at Defense against the Dark Arts class to practice and study I got to talk to Professor Dumbledore who had come to talk to Professor Lupin but it just so happened Professor Lupin had stepped out for a second. _

"_Professor Dumbledore?" I asked looking up at him, my blue-gray eyes tinted with green and flecked with green and gold twinkled up at him._

_Dumbledore turned to look at me, his own eyes twinkling beneath his half moon glasses, "Yes, Ms.Weasley, something you need?"_

"_May I ask you a question?" I asked as a set my quill down by my almost finished homework, it had to have been nearly 1 a.m. but I had special permission to stay out of the common room later to study with teachers who were willing to stay up with me._

"_I suppose so-though I can not guarantee an answer." His eyes sparkled mischievously and he smiled at me. _

_I stood and walked over to one of the skeleton resembling candles in Professor Lupin's Office. "On the train when the dementors came aboard," I paused and glanced at him, he signaled me to continue and I did, "I was in a Trans, you know-one of the usuals; I could only hear select things and then suddenly I felt this horrible feeling of darkness and terror running through me and I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes it was so bad, it was like I was sucked into a time zone. It only stopped when Professor Lupin used the Patronus on it, it was only then that I could open my eyes and move." I paused again and stuck my finger within the flame, watching as the flame cradled my finger and I did not burn, "That's not my question though-I'm used to that-and you're used to me coming to you for help on that."_

"_Yes, I quite am." Dumbledore replied so I wouldn't be talking to myself._

"_The thing is, is that after Harry was situated, he, my brother and Hermione started staring at me-like something was terribly wrong. Then Professor Lupin joined them and they asked me if I was alright several times, I began to get suspicious so I looked out the window and that's when I saw it. My irises were a bright green that was dancing on the verge of red and my pupils were silts…silts like a snake." I paused and clenched my jaw snakes always made me think of one thing-one person-Lord Voldemort._

_Dumbledore gently stood from where he had been sitting and walked over towards me, "You're wondering how it got that way?"_

_I nodded still watching the flame, "Yes I am-that's never happened before."_

_He lightly smiled at me and walked up behind him, "You need to prepare yourself my dear, you will have many things happen to you that will have never happened and you will have to figure them out." His bright eyes twinkled at me as he spoke, "As for the Trans my dear-I believe with a few more years of schooling that will take care of its self-though I am more than welcome to counsel you as I am already if you need." He rubbed his chin lightly and stroked his long white bread and I knew he was thinking, thinking of the best way to put the words scrambling within his wise old mind._

"_Please, just tell me." I turned my head to look at him my wavy red hair bounced as I did so and some decided to rest delicately on my lips-not an unusual occurrence. "I'm not afraid of any truth-even if it has to do with Lord Voldemort."_

_His eyes twinkled brighter this time; I could tell he enjoyed the gentle fire of determination within me that never stopped burning. "Indeed-I have noticed by watching you that fear is not a word within your vocabulary." He paused and stroked his beard, "What happened to you is something that happens to very few. You heard the call of evil from the dementor-it was searching out other dark creatures-and you resisted, it called harder and you resisted. You tapped within its mind to see it's actions and it did not like that-it put on a silent war within your mind to keep you within your state of Trans. In defense of the evil your body 'transformed' itself unintentionally back to its Parseltongue descendants."_

"_Voldemort." I murmured beneath my breath as mused the flame._

"_Quite so, Voldemort's eyes now resemble that of a snake-his symbol of evil." He paused, "Are affected by snakes' venom?"_

_I caught my breath and shook my head, "no sir."_

"_You wouldn't be now would you? You have quite a resistance within your body to certain things, so when the Dementor entered and made you to fight a war within your mind that you could not control-one that pushed you to use power that you have not yet learned to control or harness your body immediately turned itself into defense-into something the Dementor would listen to. A dementor would not dare attack Lord Voldemort so when your body turned your eyes it turned your energy and made you feel to it like Lord Voldemort would and it focused more on Harry."_

"_I didn't want it to attack Harry though," I slipped my finger from the flame and turned to look at him, "I didn't want it to attack anyone."_

"_I know dear, and someday soon you will be able to control your powers enough keep your friends protected when you are around but at the moment the most important thing is to make sure you are no harm to yourself. You have an amount of power within you that no one would expect…..for a Weasley." His eyes twinkled and his lips curled into a smile._

_I smiled back, I knew I was powerful-or well, that I was supposed to be-but I knew I still had a lot to learn about how to control it and not turn it into evil-like some have. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." _

"_Do you understand my dear?" He asked, his blue eyes scanning me._

"_I understand enough, Professor." I smiled and looked at the clock. "Would you mind telling Professor Lupin I left? It's getting late and there's Quidditch practice tomorrow."_

_Dumbledore smiled, "Not at all." He sat back down, "Ms. Weasley-may I tell you something?" I looked at him and lightly nodded, I would never refuse any words he had for me. "If anyone ever tells you that you are like him, that you cannot be for our side, that you are a spy-do not take that to heart. You are the farthest thing from him, the only likeness to him are your powers and occasional temper. But you will not turn sides." He smiled at me once more, "You despise evil and unfairness far too much to join him."_

_I smiled; those had to be some of the kindest words I had ever heard. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore-that means a lot to me." He lightly nodded still smiling and I gathered my things and walked out._

Suddenly the dream twisted-I expected to see the rest of my 3rd year adventures but I didn't, it switched to my 4th year.

"_Neville!" I shouted gleefully and ran down the hall and over to him, my robes flailing and my hair barely moving from it's place in a bun that turns into a ponytail on the back of my head. _

_Neville turned and smiled at me, "Dragon." His voice was cheery as usual and his eyes just as bright. _

_I smiled back and wrapped him into a hug; he had to be just about one of my closest friends at Hogwarts. "What are you up to?"_

"_For once I'm not trying to find Trevor." He held up his toad so it was visible and I smiled._

"_That's good we wouldn't want him lost." I gently stroked Trevor's head, most people would get grossed out from Trevor (I had seen a few) but I on the other hand she adored Trevor and thought Neville and his relationship was quite cute for a toad and human to have._

_Neville smiled and looked at me, "What do you want, Dragon?"_

_I put on my best fake looking innocent look, "Why Neville, you make me sound so mischievous." _

"_You are." He pointed out._

"_True," I had to agree with him he was telling the complete and utter truth. "Actually I was wondering where Harry was-I wanted to wish him good luck before his task," I smirked playfully, "Gilly-weed boy." I kept my tone playfully and he smiled broadly laughing lightly, a pure sound of joy which I loved to hear._

"_He's out in the Quidditch field, Meg." Neville said, unable to find a name to call me. _

_I smiled and lightly ruffled his hair in a sisterly way; he was about the only one who could get away with calling me 'Meg'. "Thanks, Neville." I stroked Trevor and kissed Neville's cheek; beneath my lips I felt him blush, though it was not unusual when any girl kisses his cheek he does that._

"_Not a problem." He smiled and watched as I ran down the hall, through the doors and onto the Quidditch field. _

_Harry was just sitting there starring at his hands, I wasn't sure whether he was cold, scared, confused or nervous-I usually tried to keep out of his mind so it was harder to read him. "Hey Harry," I said walking over to him and sitting next to him. "What's up?"_

_Harry looked at me his messy naturally untidy hair ruffled lightly in the gently wind. "Not much….just waiting."_

"_Waiting around all day is__ not__ the answer, Harry." I placed my hand upon his shoulder-a gesture I rarely did to him-somehow it felt right to do at this moment. "You're just making yourself nervous and anxious about nothing-everything is alright and will be alright. You are one of the best wizards here-if anyone can do this you can." I gently squeezed his shoulder reassuringly-I wasn't sure if he had just listened to a word I had just said._

_I watched as he eyed the empty silver locket Cedric had given me at the first task. Cedric and I were not an item, Cho, Cedric and I had made that quite clear to everyone-not that Cho really cared, Cedric and her were not an item at that time. The locket was a sign of friendship; I had been extremely worried about both Cedric and Harry, so to calm me down Cedric had brought me to the Three Broomsticks, there we laughed and talked and he gave me the locket. _

_I knew that Cedric __had __liked me in someway because he tried asked me out in my 3__rd__ year but I told him that I was not interested in a boyfriend at the time, he understood and we became good friends. He also asked me to the Yule Ball-before he had asked Cho-but I had to refuse, Collin Creevy-a boy whom has in someway become infatuated with me-had already asked me and I couldn't find it in my heart to refuse him. After that Cho and him became very close but apparently not close enough-at the 2__nd__ task Dumbledore approached me and had me be the one Cedric had to go after in the water(for some reason Harry seemed on edge about that). Not long after him and Cho started going out, Cho was threatened by me at first but she soon got over that. _

"_Do you ever take that thing off?" Harry questioned and looked back towards the field; the tone of his voice was virtually rude._

_I raised an eyebrow, Harry had been slightly more bitter to me since the beginning of the year for no particular reason. "Yes," I said and paused before continuing, "I just happen to like it." I spat that out like snake would bite its victim and I saw Harry role his eyes and I glared lightly at him, I hated it when he acted this way. Last year I had saved his hide several times and this year I did nothing but worry about him and Cedric-the least he could do was try to at least __act__ like I was his friend. _

_The wind blew harder and the abnormally cold air for that time of year whipped my hair causing it to loosen from the bun/ponytail it was in. I slipped the cloak off me and placed it on my lap as a pulled my sweater closer around me; it was an old sweater maybe one or two years old and slightly too small. I turned my head and looked at Harry, "What is wrong with you." Okay there probably could have been better ways at the time to put that, but that's what came out._

"_What?" Harry turned and looked at me-this time there was no jerk, only the true Harry the one that had become my friend (or something close to that) last year._

"_You've been acting like a jerk to me almost all year. If you continued this track I'd say you were turning into another Draco Malfoy." I looked at him with my piercing eyes, I knew he hated it-he said it made him feel like I was burrowing deep inside him trying to find his secrets. Normally that would be true but I had learned to control my magic extremely from the last time I'd looked at him like that._

_He sighed and looked away from me-attempting to avoid my intense gaze. "I'm sorry for acting like that, Dragon." That was the apology I had been waiting for; I had been waiting for the true Harry to come back. "I didn't realize I was acting that way towards you." I knew he was lying right through his teeth and that made me mad inside-he should have known he didn't have to lie to me. "I'll stop."_

_I placed my hand upon his shoulder, "Why did you start?" That really was the question I wanted answered. _

_He lightly shrugged, "I don't know." I set my jaw at first but slowly relaxed and just kept biting my tongue-it was his decision whether or not he trusted me enough to tell me the truth._

"_Oh," I said after an outstretched silence, "Well….I just wanted to wish you good luck before the tournament, so….good luck, Harry." I stood and began to walk down the stands._

_Harry turned and looked at me, "Dragon," He said and I turned to look at him, "thanks." _

_I smiled at him, "You're welcome, Harry." I turned and headed back to the castle and smiled to myself as I felt him smiling at me as I walked off._

_The third task seemed to go on forever, like it would never end. Finally only Harry and Cedric were left within the maze and no one knew where they were-no one but__ me__. Everyone assumed they were still in the maze, possibly roaming and lost, but I knew better than that. I knew the last two people in that maze like I did my own brothers. Harry and Cedric were not lost, they weren't lost because they were no longer within the maze-they were no longer at Hogwarts._

_I closed my eyes and placed my fingers over my locket. My heart was pounding hard, probably harder than it should be. An eerie chill ran down my spine, searing pain ran through my right arm and everyone's voices slowly disappeared. This had not happened since the beginning of this year and I didn't want it happening now. I no longer felt the stands beneath me, I felt light-like I was flying. There was rain pouring all around me I could hear it but I could not feel it. Some one began saying my name, they were shaking me shoulder-I couldn't feel it but I could tell. They shook harder this time I felt their finger tips, it was Ginny and she was saying my name over and over again. _

_Some how I brought myself out of the depths of my mind but not before something happened. As I did his face flashed before my closed eyes-Voldemort's face-his snake like red eyes staring at me, my forehead seared-like Harry's usually does. I snapped my eyes open I now knew I had gone into Harry's head, I had seen what he was seeing and feeling what he was feeling. I was trembling-that itself was probably the reason for Ginny's concerned-and drenched._

"_Dragon," She said concerned as she stopped shaking my shoulder, "are you alright-what happened?" The concern that was inside her was easy to read-she was just as worried as I was, just about different things._

"_Nothing," I placed my fore head in my trembling hands, "it's nothing, Ginny….I'm alright." That part was not a total lie-I at the time was pretty much alright. Nausea swept me over but I fought it back and closed my eyes while breathing in through my nose. I knew my eyes were normal and my nausea was not caused by their change in appearance-it was caused by seeing Voldemort's face and feeling the pain I had felt._

_There was a sudden scream-it sounded like something you'd see on one of though Muggle murder mystery TV shows. I snapped my head up at the blood curdling sound. Everyone was standing-everyone but me-I stood quickly and looked at what they were looking at; Harry had returned holding both the Triwizard cup and Cedric's limp hand. I looked around no one was moving-not even the teachers, they were all staring at Harry-as if thinking he was a murderer. I immediately left Ginny's side and ran down the stands-that was probably the last thing the teachers wanted any of us to do._

_I ran over and knelt beside Harry, "Harry," He looked in shock-un able to release Cedric's hand or look away. I looked at Cedric he was dead that I couldn't deny, I felt like a dead weight had been settled in my stomach, tears burned the back of my throat but I held them there. I leaned over and gently released Harry's grip off the cup, "Harry," I repeated, "what happened?" I looked at him; I hoped he trusted me enough to tell me-to know that I didn't think of him as a murderer._

"_He's dead." Harry said and I saw tears roll down his cheeks. I could hear Dumbledore coming over and up behind us from his position on the stands._

_I made sure Dumbledore and them were far enough away from us before I spoke, my voice was nothing more than a whisper over the roar of the wind and rain "I know you didn't kill him, Harry." I knew he thought people would think that so I had to tell him how I felt, "I know Voldemort did, Harry, and I know you aren't capable of doing such a thing to anyone as good as Cedric." He turned his head and looked at him, "It's not your fault and I don't hate you." With those words I gently took his hand and released his grasp on Cedric. I then instinctively wrapped him in a hug, one like a mother would give to a son-I did not care if I wasn't supposed to be down there or if I got detention-he was my friend, my innocent friend and I wasn't going to let him feel like crap for something he could not have prevented. _

_Harry turned his head to look at me, "Dragon," I looked at him, showing him he had my full and utter attention, "Thanks." A light smile pressed on my face-of course it wasn't a full one, the situation was far too sad for such a thing. _

I rolled around in my bed, tossing and turning-I hadn't dreamt of those things in such a long time. They were situations I had pushed to the back of my mind and far into my memory bank. I began to toss more, something that I shouldn't be doing in my sleep-especially considering I slept in the top bunk right above Ron.

_Voldemort's face flashed before my face, his evil snake-like eyes staring at me, the evilest smirk upon his face I had ever seen, he reached out towards me, and he was speaking Parseltongue. He pulled his wand out and pointed it towards me, snakes entwined behind and they opened their mouths to show me their fangs. He said something I couldn't hear and pain struck my entire body, my right arm seared and I couldn't find any comfort all I could feel was pain, pain and my body shaking-shaking so hard it felt like I was in an earth quake._

"Meg, Meg, Meg-wake up!" I opened my eyes, Ron was shaking me, he looked concerned and fear was within his eyes. I looked down at myself; I was twisted into a position that some one who was hit with the Cruciatus curse would be in. "Are you alright Meg-you were screaming like someone was killing you. I'm dead surprised mum and dad aren't up here."

I stretched lightly, my whole body hurt-I felt like I had been killed hit with the Cruciatus curse, "I'm fine."

He must have seen through my lie because he sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened, Meg, you never scream in a dream unless evil's in it but you've never screamed like that-now what is it."

I sat up and looked down at my sheets; the quilt that rested on top of it had 'Meygan' embroidered across it. "It was just a series of events from the past couple years." I said and slipped past him and went down the ladder till my feet rested on the floor. He followed me and stood beside me.

"That made you scream like you were being hit with the Cruciatus Curse?" Ron said and raised an eyebrow at me. I knew he didn't believe one word I was saying but some how telling him strait out that I saw Voldemort's face in my dream didn't seem so appealing.

"….Yes…" At times lying wasn't my strong point….especially after going through that dream. I turned and began getting together the clothing I was going to wear, the sun wasn't up but I was not about to go back to sleep. I could hear running feet up the stairs-I guessed it was probably my parents; they had probably woken up to my screams and went to make sure Fred, George and Ginny were okay-I was about that last one they'd expect to hear screaming come from.

I laid my clothes out on the burrow next to Ron's clothing just as dad opened the door. Mum pushed past him and hurried in; she looked more concerned than I had ever seen her-alright I had seen her that concerned a couple times but not often. "Is everyone alright?"

I saw Ron about to open his mouth so I quickly respond, "Everything's fine," I paused trying to think up an excuse, "I was dreaming that," I paused lightly once more, "I was getting tickled by Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Percy all at once." I knew it probably was not the most convincing excuse but it was one that made quite some sense-all of my brothers were_ big_ ticklers and after awhile I_ hated_ being tickled.

Ron turned his head and looked at me, I looked at him and then back at my parents they all were staring at me. My father's eyebrow was cocked-I could tell by the look on his face he did not believe me, Ron was staring at me sternly-like mum or dad (mostly mum) usually does if one of us does something wrong, Mum was just staring at me in such a way I didn't dare try to analyze her thoughts. The silence was putting me on edge and the fact they were just staring at me did not help.

"Meygan." My father said looking at me sternly and I lightly rolled my eyes. They were always over concerned about me-like I couldn't handle myself. I picked up my clothing within my hands attempting to avoid an interrogation from my parents. "Meygan," Dad repeated just as stern, "What was it really?"

I sighed trying to delay having to tell them, the thought of mum when she heard what I had seen and felt just tore me apart-I swear she'd never let me leave the house (or even step _near _Hogwarts-my dreams of being an Aurror would be down the drain too)-I had never told her of the other on going's at the school, my constant Trans', the eyes-nothing. The last thing I needed was mum panicking about me and my safety. "It was just a dream." I said trying my best to convince them it was truly nothing.

"About what-what are they about, Meygan dear?" Mum asked her voice full of concern and a hint-a_ large_ hint-of panicking.

I looked at all of them, I dreaded telling them, I dreaded the reaction the whole family would have to it and my other experiences. I sat down on Ron's bed, placed my clothes on my lap, placed my elbows on my legs, enfolded my hands and looked up at them, "Voldemort." I saw the looks upon both my parents and Ron's faces and I placed my forehead on my enfolded hands. My mother's face had turned almost a stone grey and my father had to put his arms around her to steady her incase she felt ill-headed, my father's face was grave but not grey and Ron's was that of true and utter concern -something I saw from him rarely.

Mum released herself of dad's grip and quickly hurried to me and put her arms around me, hugging me tight-almost_ too_ tight-as always. "Oh _Merlin_," Mum murmured under her breath as she gently rocked me as if I was far more shook up than I was. "What happened," She paused unsure if she truly wanted to know such a thing, "what did he do to make you scream like that."

I let myself slip into my memory back and pull out the image, "He just appeared at the end of my dream-I had been dreaming of Cedric's death and then suddenly his face appeared. He was smirking and his eyes were bright red," I paused feeling my mother tremor which was quite unlike her normally strong self, "He reached out towards me while speaking Parseltongue, then he pulled out his wand, snakes appeared entwined behind him with their fangs showing, he then said something I couldn't hear and I was just in a lot of pain-all over." I left out my arm-that was probably _not_ the best thing to include after that.

"Oh Merlin, Merlin, _Merlin_." Mum said a loud while rocking me once more. "Dear Merlin _why_?" she muttered this time.

"Mum, it's fine really-it's not _that _unusual." I said and pulled myself away gently so I could breathe better. I saw the look of terror in my mother's eyes at my word's-perhaps _now_ had _not_ been the right time to say them.

Dad walked over as mum muttered 'oh bless us heavens' and then something having to do with Merlin once more. Dad knelt in front of me and placed his hands on my knees while looking me right in the eye, he always seemed to treat me older than mum did and at this moment I was quite thankful for that. "Meygan," Dad began and I felt Ron sit down next to me; his presence came across strongly as the protective older brother at this time, it made me happy and it warmed my heart to know he cared that much. Ron looked from dad to me several times before dad continued. "Meygan, what did you mean by it _not being unusual_?"

His eyes looked strait into mine and I let my defenses down-these were my parents and I could not with-hold information from them any longer it was not right. I sighed and looked down at my hands trying to figure out how I would tell them, "Listen," I began and looked up at my parents, "there's been some things that have happened at Hogwarts that I haven't told you-quite a few things-things I should have informed you about a long time ago…" I took a deep breath and told them_ everything_.

By the time I finished mum looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "I knew sending her to Hogwarts was a bad idea." Mum turned and looked at dad-as if this whole occurrence was_ his_ fault.

"Mum," I interjected, "I'm fine-besides-he hasn't _seen _me."

"But he knows you're _alive_!" Mum threw her hands up in a helpless gesture. "What we've been trying to _avoid_."

"It was bound to happen, mum, Harry is around here a lot," I paused realizing how that came out, "it's not his fault though." I quickly recovered before continuing, "The fact is I'm getting older and sooner or later Voldemort would realize I was not dead." I knew telling her was a mistake.

"I'd have preferred later," She turned to look at my dad, "What are we to do Arthur!"

Dad looked at me and I got a dreaded feeling some part of him sided with mum. Oh god did I think that I had seen the last sight of daylight. "Meygan," dad said firmly, "you should have told us about this. You know how dangerous this is." okay yes-I did know and yes I should of...but hey I'm not perfect and never have been. "At this point school is," _'oh dear god no,no,no,no,no,no-please don't let him say out of the question' _I thought, "absolutely on the menu." Okay so it was not what I was expecting and I could tell mum felt the same way.

"Arthur!" Mum shrilled, "A student was killed last year-_killed_! It's no longer a safe place-how could you say such a thing!"

"Molly," Dad began, "it's best if she learns how to protect herself properly-it's best if they all do-that way if some thing happens they can be safe." Dad glanced at me and Ron and I swear I saw him smirk-he was on _our_ side.

"Arthur," Mum said sternly-I could tell this was getting far too heated. "Voldemort knows, he_ knows_-nothing can protect them from _him_-from the _killing curse_!"

"Molly," Dad said he was trying his best to comfort her and keep me and my siblings_ in_ school.

Ron and I glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing-_'time to go'_ with that we quietly stood, snatched our clothing and snuck out of them room and down stairs just as arguing began again. Both of us sighed and looked at each other-him and I did have our _moments_, our moments where we wanted nothing more than to rip each other's throats out but underneath it all we loved each other(well you know in that brother/sister way) and that bond would _never_ change.

We entered the kitchen only to find that Fred, George and Ginny were all sitting at the kitchen table still dressed in pajamas and drinking tea. They looked up at us, "Oy," George said, "Mum and dad having a bloody fight again?" His tone was irritated.

Ron and I looked at each other, "Yeah, kind of." I said and sat next to Ginny.

"Not surprising," Fred said and opened a piece of chewing gum he had been storing in his pajama's pocket, "this house has been far too quiet lately." He finished popping it into his mouth.

"What's it about this time?" George inquired while looking at Ron and I as if something about us was suspicious.

This time I looked at Ron and he just glance at me, "School, our safety...me," I said as Ron picked up a magazine, he must have been thinking the same thing as I was-our room was permanently shut off till daylight, this argument was _far_ from over. "Nothing unusual." I motioned for Fred and George to cough up one of the many candies and sweets they had hiding and George tossed me one. I bite into it and the taste of lavender and vanilla filled my mouth, I smiled satisfactorily at the taste.

Ginny surveyed me with her eyes, I just glanced at her-it made me uncomfortable when they did that, it was like they were trying to read through me or something. "What was the screaming about?"

"Yeah," George popped a sweet into his mouth, "What was that about?"

Ron poked his face out of his Quidditch magazine, "why am I the only one without a sweet?!" I glanced over at Ginny-he was right-she was chewing on her own sweet.

Fred rolled his eyes and tossed him one, "There you go oaf," He looked at both of us, "now spill."

"Nothing really," Ron said popping the sweet into his mouth. I looked at him a twinkle in my eye-it was my own form of a smile at the moment, he was covering for me and I was thankful. He glanced at me and under the magazine I saw him smirk back though I knew he tried to hide it from me.

Ginny looked from us to the ceiling and back, "That's what they're arguing about isn't it?"

I sucked on the candy again and nodded, "Yeah."

"If it's nothing than why would they fight about it?" George said keenly.

I sighed and looked at the three of them, "Listen," I saw Ron look at me, he was shocked I'd even bring this up-I never liked putting my problems on others shoulders, "I'll tell you but you have to promise me-_promise_-promise the most you_ ever_ have that you will not breathe a word to _anyone _unless I, Ron or mum and dad say it's alright."

"This must be good." Fred said anxiously and they all leaned in. I took a deep breath and began my _long _and at times _not_ so pleasant explanation of tonight and the past couple years.


	2. the Order

I was sitting curled up in a chair listening to Hermione and Ron chatting when Harry and the Guard arrived. The room got dead quiet, not because they heard them arrive but because foot steps were coming up the stairs.

Harry entered the room; I glanced over from looking out the window to see Hermione rush over and hug Harry about as hard as my mother would. Ron smirked and shut the door before walking over to him too.

Something happened and Harry began to yell, I flinched-I hated arguments especially ones that lead to yelling. I must have gone un-noticed because he never once indicated me through the whole argument-it was more like a one sided argument but it didn't matter to me, all that mattered was the fact there was yelling.

"Harry," I said and turned my head from the window, I could not take the yelling and shouting any longer. His head turned toward me I could tell he wanted nothing more than to snap the words 'What do you want' at me but ever since I had told him how jerky he had been treating me in 4th year he was careful how he was around me-like I was a child that needed to be handled with care. "We're….they're your friends, they've been with you through everything-do you seriously think that they'd purposely with-hold information from you? If they said they could not tell you or they didn't know then you should believe them because they've been there no matter what-they are your friends Harry-they care about you-we all do."

Harry was staring at me like he'd never seen me before, like he didn't believe I was real. He lightly shook his head and looked at me, "You're right," he turned to Ron and Hermione, "I'm sorry guys, I guess this whole thing has gotten me a bit stressed," I could not believe what he was saying-I with just a few words had made him apologize, perhaps that's what he was thinking and why he had stared at me in such a way. Harry looked over at me, "Thanks Dragon."

I smiled at Harry and stood up; Harry had come back to us-the Harry that I had always thought of as a friend, as another brother like model. "You're welcome." I ran over and hugged him, it took him a minute to respond-he probably didn't expect me to do such a thing to him-but finally he hugged me back. I had realized Harry wasn't much of a hug-person but he would just have to deal with this whether he liked it or not. "We've missed you Harry." I said truthfully; we all had missed him since school ended-even I did.

Harry smiled and I released him from my hug and walked over and sat down once again while pulling my multi-purple-and-white colored turtle neck sweater closer to me; The house was slightly drafty so I had taken to wearing warm clothing. I curled myself back up in the position I had been in when Harry arrived. Harry looked over at me and smiled as he, Ron and Hermione sat down. "You're wearing the sweater I gave you."

I looked down at my shirt, he was quite right. The soft, long sleeved, multi-purple and white, horizontally striped turtle neck sweater and dark purple scarf that went with it had both been a belated birthday gift Harry had given me at the end of the last school year. Seeing as our relationship had been slightly rocky that year he had not given me a gift and only given Ron his, he felt extremely guilty once we patched things up after Cedric's death and gave me my gift though it was not necessary-his sincere apology and 'friendship' was enough of a birthday gift. I looked up and smiled at him, "It's a nice sweater." He smiled back and I looked out the window allowing him, Hermione and Ron to catch up-he and I could do that later.

Minutes past and Harry got up and left the room-I assumed it must have been to try and find out about the meeting going on somewhere downstairs (aka stick his ear against door and try to listen in or use one of Fred and George's new contraptions to listen in), I'd like to be doing the same but after the dreams I had been having mum and dad would nearly wring my neck for such actions.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked and looked at me.

I turned my head and looked at her, "Do what?"

"Make him change his attitude-he usually doesn't change it so fast." Hermione's face was slightly stunned-I would have thought by now she'd have realized that I was slightly different in both bad and good ways.

I shrugged but Ron put his input in for me-saving me (hopefully) from what could have been a terrible fate of having to explain the complete and utter truth, "She has that effect on people." He smirked at me and his eyes twinkled-I was safe-Merlin bless him, "She makes Fred and George fear her all the time."

"But he didn't seem to fear her-he just…changed his attitude-like some one hit him in the head and made him see some sort of light." Hermione said and looked between me and Ron.

I glanced around the room-suddenly far more uncomfortable by the whole conversation than before. Very few people-_very few_-new of my deepest, most dark secret-a secret that if it got out I'd probably be hunted down like a murderer. "Maybe he just realized what he was doing was wrong." Okay I knew that was a lie but they'd never know….at least I didn't think they would.

Hermione looked me up and down, I held my breath till she stopped and picked up a book. I truly hated it when people scanned me like that, I felt like a doll on display or something.

Ron looked at me and locked eyes with me, when we did that it's like we could read each other's minds without effort. It was an odd feeling, but a feeling I enjoyed nevertheless. He lightly smiled at me and I knew everything was alright-Hermione hadn't caught on and I was safe. Thanks be to Merlin.

It was several moments-about 15 minutes-before Harry came back into the room with Ginny accompanying him. By that time Ron and I had gotten into a conversation about Quidditch-something I couldn't wait to start up again. I had been a Quidditch Chaser since my 2nd year when Alicia Spinnet's family moved and she had to transfer to some foreign school in another country. (This makes it all even more surprising that Harry and I did not befriend each other sometime earlier than our 3rd year.)

Harry and Ginny sat down by us; we were all sitting in a deformed crescent shape, they waited for the conversation to fade before speaking. "You can't hear anything in the kitchen." Ginny announced, "The doors been shielded-mum's making sure we have no knowledge of what's going on." She turned to me, "Do you know what's going on?" I saw two pairs of eyes look at me-Harry and Hermione-I knew they were wondering why Ginny asked that of me. Ron was not looking up at me, he was well aware of what Ginny meant-it was of no curiosity to him.

I wasn't sure what to say, but I began to open my mouth in hopes that just something would happen to spill out. Luckily Fred and George appeared just at that time. Hermione shrieked and jumped-it always seemed to do that to her when they apparate.

"You can't hear anything!" Fred said, the tone of his voice was between depressed and stressed. I knew they hated it more than anything when one of their contraptions didn't work. I smirked, slightly too happy with that fact-Fred and George had been on my case for weeks _'Don't go there',_ _'do do that'_ while mimicking mum and dad's voices. _**They **_had taken my dreams and other such happens as a joke. So this little something that had brought them down for a bit made me slightly happy-though I knew it shouldn't.

"Ginny just informed us," Ron said slightly depressed. "It's too bad too-I'd really like to know what's going on in there." Both he and Ginny looked at me and I looked away, the last thing I wanted to do was cause problems.

"Probably something to do with you-know-who, just like always." Hermione said as she picked up a charms book.

"Voldemort," both Harry and I said at the same time.

The room slightly shuddered at his name and Ron cringed. I rolled my eyes and Harry sighed aggravated. Neither of us feared Voldemort or his name, well in a way I did but not nearly the way others did. I had my reasons to fear him in the way I did-if you _could _call it fear.

"You might as well get used to calling him that Ron," Harry pointed out, "He's coming back and sooner or later people are gonna have to except both that_ and_ his name." Harry was right, Voldemort was on the rise whether or not we liked it and there would soon enough be no way to escape his name-it'd soon be blasted over the media.

"He's right ickle Ronikins," George said teasing him, "the more you get used to calling him that the better-if not he'll come and get you." I heard the joke within both his words and his voice and narrowed my eyes-I hated it when they were like this. I knew they believed Voldemort was on the rise and that they probably didn't mean to make it sound the way they did but I still didn't like it. Voldemort was no laughing matter.

"George." Ginny and I said at the same time while sounding remarkably like mum which seemed to scare several people within that room. I heard George mutter 'Merlin' under his breath at the tone of our voice, and Fred muttered 'Oh brother'. Ron snorted, Harry looked quite beside himself (I suppose something like talking like mum could be slightly…erm…un-nerving), and Hermione had just glanced up from her book while muttering, 'You deserved it'.

I smiled satisfactorily to myself and rubbed the locket Cedric had given me. Alright so smiling at the was kind of sinister but the site and sound of Fred and George cringing at that tone coming out of I and Ginny's mouth felt good. I rubbed the locket once more, it was still empty-I'd yet to fill it since Cedric gave it to me. I just was not sure of what to put in it.

Foot steps hurried up the stairs and the house creaked horribly-this house was beginning to give me the creeps; which was quite unusual for me. "Alright," Mum said as she entered the room, I saw Fred give a quick tug on something and guessed it to be one of their contraptions, "we're done, and you can all come down stairs for supper-it'll be ready soon." We (all the kids) all looked at one another-carefully catching the others eyes. Mum turned to Ginny and asked her something about dung bombs or some other exploding devise, and Ginny replied "probably Crookshanks" with a strait face. I smirked to myself-no body ever expected Ginny of lies but I could tell by the air of her voice it was not at all Crookshanks who had done what ever it was that mum had asked about.

I got up and followed the others out of the room while being closely followed by Ginny, when we reached the hallway I smirked laying on the floor was about 17 dung bombs-most had already been set off. It was in an obvious attempt to break the sound barrier mum had put on the door to keep our prying, information thirsty ears away. I leaned over to Ginny, "I'd say Crooky had some fun." Ginny laughed quietly and whacked my arm, "Nice one," I said and lightly held out my hand for her to tap so mum couldn't see.

She smiled brightly and tapped my hand lightly so mum wouldn't see, then she whispered "Tonks said it would be a good way to see if a door was magically sealed, I did one or two and they exploded then I did a couple more-you know to make sure- and it just kind of….sprawled out from there." Both of us entered the kitchen laughing hysterically at something that_ truly_ wasn't at all that funny. I'm still not really sure why we did-perhaps Mad-Eye Moody put at laughing charm on the door or something, who knows.

Bill was clearing the table of some scrolls when we entered, mum snapped at him about how he should have cleared them earlier. I glanced at the papers, with my owl like vision ("x-ray" according to Fred and George) there was an entire blueprint of a building on at least one of them, I tried to see the others but my head began to hurt and I realized Mad-eye was looking at me.

I glanced at Mad-Eye and his eyes lightly narrowed, "Shouldn't be stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong." He growled at me and walked towards me, "It's dangerous for people like you." What is it-like having Voldemort after me wasn't dangerous or something? Everything about my life was and is dangerous-what was just a little more danger gonna do? "Don't question me." He growled again while his magical eye pierced through me. For once in my life I would have loved it if mum had butt her nose in but sadly she was scolding Bill for not clearing the scrolls sooner.

"Alastor," A familiar female's voice said in a scolding manner, "leave, Meygan_ alone_." Her voice was a harsh whisper and I cringed at my name. The woman's voice had come from behind mum but of course she hadn't noticed since she was still going frantic over Bill and the scrolls.

Mad-Eye made some odd sound, looked at me suspiciously and then limped over to the table.

I felt the woman lightly roll her eyes as Moody's magical eye looked at her disapprovingly. "For Merlin's sake, Alastor, _please_." The woman said as she walked out from behind mom and placed some things within the cupboard that had obviously been bought not that long ago.

I looked questionly at her, that woman looked quite familiar. Usually I could tell everyone's name and everything about them just by looking at them but at Dumbledore's advise because of the current events I had learned how to_ somewhat_ control it.

Mum looked at me, "Oh, Meygan, you remember Carmen-one of Charlie's friends from school." She indicated the chocolate brown, blonde highlighted haired woman that had spoken to Moody. "She got in tonight-just before the meeting-from Romania."

"Romania?" I questioned, last thing I knew she had left school after graduation, gone into the ministry for a job and her and Charlie lost all and complete contact.

"Yes," Carmen spoke up, "I got transferred to Romania nearly a year or two ago." She place some more things in the cupboards, "Your mother was kind enough to contact Charlie and asked him to show me around and such, which worked out perfectly considering I ended up moving in next to him."

I gently rolled my eyes without anyone seeing as I walked over to the table. That was so typical of mum_ always_ attempting to set my brothers up-next thing you know it's be me and Ginny's turn. I shuddered lightly to myself-I didn't even want to _think_ about that.

I sat down at the table next Hermione and Ginny who were sitting next to Tonks who was talking with them. Tonks looked over and saw my mother and Carmen begin cooking and immediately stood up-knocking over a few chairs-while trying to find something to do.

"Well I don't," Mum began hesitantly as Tonks blurted out things she could do to help, "I guess you could." She hesitated again but agreed to Tonks helping out and then gave her something to do.

I smiled to myself, Tonks loved to help out but her clumsiness always made mum hesitate. There was some crashing and such and then I heard Fred and George freaking out-almost crying. I turned my head, Sirius and Harry were roaring with laughter but Fred and George looked near tears. "Fred! George!" Mum yelled, "I warned you!"

"Mrs. Weasley," A gentle girl's voice said from the door way, "It was just an accident, and obviously Fred and George are upset by it." I turned my head again to see the 5'5", slender, honey blonde haired, blue-green eyed figure of Percy's ex-girlfriend Caroline.

Mrs. Weasley looked from Fred, George, Sirius and Harry to Caroline and back again before sighing. "Don't let it happen again." She shook her finger at Fred and George before turning back to cooking.

Caroline smiled and sat down beside Harry and she hugged him happily. Harry seemed slightly uncomfortable but I knew he really was used to Caroline doing it. Caroline was the librarian at the school and she had been for the past year so she got to know all of us kids quite well. She was like family (Bill and Charlie called her an honorary Weasley) and before Percy began to get pig-headed they were quite a cute couple. For the past several years Caroline had begun to get annoyed with Percy and his new stuck up ways and when he had been promoted earlier this year and got into that fight with mum and dad, Caroline ended the entire thing (broke up with him) -she told him he had two choices; make up with his family and apologize or never see her again. He chose the second option apparently. She had gone back 3 or four times before, during and after mum had and tried to get Percy to go home and apologize but it always ended in arguments and Caroline would usually come back crying. Especially the last time, she had gone over to Percy's in one last attempt to make him 'see the light' per say and when she did yet another argument broke out that consisted of him also putting down her, her family, our family once again, and the job she chose to have-she stormed out, quit upset, and hasn't gone back since. Not that I blamed her for not trying again.

Mum had Tonks sit back down and then she and Carmen served us our food and we all started eating and talking. Ginny, Hermione and I were being mainly entertained by Tonks who was transforming her face for us who seemed to enjoy our constant laughter and giggling.

I continued my giggling but allowed my eyes to travel around the table to see what each and every person was doing. I looked down at my food and began eating I wasn't extremely hungry but I knew if I didn't eat mum would just fuss. Tonks was continuing to amuse Hermione and my sister, Sirius and Harry were discussing their isolations from society and the wizarding world, Remus, my father and Bill were discussing goblins, and Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were talking through fits of laughter in the middle of the table.

Soon both dinner and desert, of which I ate very little, was through. The table was cleared and most of the table was yawning as some tiredness sunk in.

"Almost time for bed." Mum said looking around at mainly us kids as she yawned deeply.

"Not yet, Molly," Sirius said and mum scowled. She was never quite happy with Sirius and his not-so-always-mature ways, I on the other hand was quite fond of him and his erratic ways. He turned and looked at Harry, "I thought, by now, you would be bubbling over with questions about Voldemort and his current events."

And that's when it started. Everyone was tense and alert, mum looked like she could faint she was so white. Harry began to explain that he had but Hermione and Ron (I noticed he notably glanced at me but left my name out) had told him that they were not allowed to know of such information. "Quite right," Mum spoke through gritted teeth, "They're too young to know such things-as are you!"

I saw the arrogant and defiant look in Sirius' eyes; one quite like my own could be at times, as he looked at my mother. "Some one does not have to be part of the Order to ask question, Molly-he has full right to know what's going on. For Merlin's sake Mol, He's been stuck in that dreaded house from at least a month with no way of finding out the current events-he at least deserves to be filled in." With that I could not disagree, with Voldemort on the rise we all- especially Harry- deserved to know what we were up against. No matter what it took to find out the information.

"How come he gets his questions answered?" George said springing from his seat.

"We've been trying to pull answers from you lot for ages but every time we ask you've told us we aren't aloud!" Fred said crossing his arms angrily.

"We're not old enough; we're not in the Order." He counted off the excuses mum had used to keep them and most of us blind sided from the current events. "Harry isn't either!"  
Sirius began to open his mouth to make excuse but mum cut him off pointing her finger at him in an angry stance, "Sirius Black, it's not up to you to decide what is and isn't good for Harry!"

Sirius' eyes glistened and flashed dangerously as he stood, the air at the table finally tense, "Molly, do not tell me what is and isn't good for my god-son." He began as he stared my mother down. I shifted uncomfortably and glanced around the dead silenced table-not even Harry had dared to put his input into the conversation. Sirius glanced at Fred and George, "I cannot control what you are aloud to know," He turned back to my mum, "_but I _can however control what Harry is aloud to know. He is not your son, Molly; he is _my _god-son."

I saw the pain and anger within my mother's face, "Remember what Dumbledore said?" She stared within Sirius' eyes, "_Do not tell Harry more than what he needs to know_."

"And he won't be told more than what he needs to know!" Sirius fumed, "I think I can judge what is and isn't enough for Harry to know-I think we all can!"

Carmen lightly cleared her throat and leaned forward in her chair, "Perhaps Sirius is right, Mrs. Weasley," She turned to look at my mother with keen eyes; she seemed to be the only one other than Sirius who dared stand up to my mother. "Keeping them in the dark is dangerous for them-especially Harry." She paused and swallowed hard as if unable to believe what she just did, "We at least need to tell him the basics." She quickly recovered.

"I know Voldemort's back-how can you get more basic, if you call_ that_ basic." Harry said as he looked over at Carmen.

Carmen turned her head lightly and rested her coffee brown eyes on Harry, they were fierce, intense and keen but yet gentle and loving like a mother's gaze-I noticed Harry shivered like he did occasionally when mum looked at him. I smiled lightly. "There is much more than just that going on, Harry. Voldemort—"

"Enough!" Mom shrieked and Carmen barely jumped on the outside but I could tell on the inside she had down a full air jump. "I may not be able to pick the information Harry hears but I can do it with my own children and Hermione." She turned, "Fred, George," She began but they cut her off.

"Mum we're off age!" They said at the same time.

Mum began to open her mouth but dad butted in, "They're right, Molly, we can't stop them-they _are _of age."

Mum's face flustered angrily, "Fine! Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Meygan," I flinched at my name as some would at Voldemort's, "upstairs and get ready for bed! Now."

"Mum!" Ginny, Ron and I said at once but Hermione was silent.

"_Now_!" Mum's voice was threatening as she spoke.

"Harry is staying-why can't I?" Ron asked angrily.

"Because I'm your mother and you're my son!" Mum said as she glared at Sirius for beginning this mess.

"I want to stay too, mum!" Ginny said as she stood up in front of her seat.

"No!" Mum said furiously.

"This isn't fair!" I finally spoke up and saw my mother's glare shoot at me.

"You are not staying-any of you!" She lightly stamped her foot on the ground in an authorative manor.

"Harry will just tell us later," Ron said and then glanced from Hermione to Harry, "Right?"

Harry paused but nodded, "Right."

"Fine," Mum said feeling angry and defeated, "Ron, Hermione, Fred, George you may stay-Ginny and Meygan-Bed!"

"Mum!" I stamped my foot on the ground as I stood, "If Ron and Hermione stay why can't I-I'm the same age as they are!"

I saw mum's eyes flash; I knew that last part wasn't _entirely_ true and I knew several members of the Order knew that-but not all and I thought that might have been enough to help me stay. I was wrong, "Bed." Mum said as her eyes flashed and I opened my mouth to speak, "I will not subject you to such information Meygan Ann, now bed!"  
"I deserved to know too!" My eyes flashed back-they were probably a spitting image of Sirius' defiance. "I_ should_ know too."

"Molly." Dad began but mum was_ not_ backing down.

"No Arthur, we've discussed this-she's lucky I'm letting her step foot onto Hogwarts grounds. I will not let her hear this! No!"

"Molly," Moody said as he looked at her with his good eye and his magical one swirled in his head while looking at me, "She has the blood right to know." He voice was low as he spoke, I saw a questioning look on Harry's face and my heart stopped, praying he wouldn't catch on, Bill had set down the water he was drinking before he had taken a sip, Dad's face temporarily changed color, and Mum's eyes danced.

Sirius looked from my right arm, to me, and finally to my mum, "He's right, Molly."

"Fine, Fine! Meygan Ann sit down, Ginny bed, come on." She took Ginny and pulled her out the door and upstairs, Ginny was raging the entire time.

Those of us who were standing sat down and turned our full attention to the members of the Order.

"What do you wish to know?" Sirius asked as he laid his eyes on Harry.

"Anything," Harry said, "such as….Where is Voldemort? What's he doing? Why haven't there been any deaths?" He paused getting his thoughts together, "I've been watching the news and Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's I haven't seen any suspicious deaths or anything yet."

"There hasn't been any," Kingsley spoke up, "none that we no of anyway and we know quite a lot so if we didn't know-it would be surprising."

"We know a lot." Sirius added.

"Much more than he thinks we do," Remus added as well. "More than he'd like us to."

"Why isn't he killing anyone," Harry asked, "I know he isn't usually afraid of such things."

"He doesn't wish to draw attention to himself." Carmen spoke up, several eyes rested on her as she spoke. She leaned forward and rested her arms on the table while looking right at Harry and us. "That's the_ last_ thing he wishes to do at the moment. I would be too dangerous; he wouldn't have enough followers to fight back an angry ministry and Order." She paused, "You see-his comeback didn't turn out as planned. No one was supposed to know he was back except for his dedicated followers."

"You messed that up," Remus said.

"You surviving allowed us and everyone else who believed you to know that he was back, that he had returned." Sirius said and then added, "The last person he wanted to know he was back was Dumbledore, and you told him straight away-yet _another _complication to his plan." He smirked, "Dumbledore's the only one Voldemort's scared of."

"And the reason he-who-must-not-be-named never entered Hogwarts personally." Bill spoke and then paused, "Or at least not when Dumbledore was around anyway."

"Thanks to you and your going straight to Dumbledore, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned." Sirius said. My heart was racing at the thought of Voldemort's return, I wasn't exactly afraid of him but I was anxious in knowing that I would-some day-come face-to-face with him.

"What have you all been doing?" Harry asked.

"Keeping an eye on you-know-who," Moody spoke up and limped over from his seat in the corner, "and making sure that any of his plans don't make it past the planning stages."

"How do you know what his plans are? Or that he_ has_ plans?" Harry asked.

"We don't know them all," Tonks spoke up, "But we know some-or at least Dumbledore has some ideas and most of the time…usually, his ideas are right. So just in case we are keeping a close eye on him and what we know he has of his followers."

Harry opened his mouth to talk but he was cut off, "First off," we all turned our heads, surprised to hear the sweet, gentle and quiet voice of Caroline talking. Harry closed his mouth and leaned in-obviously she was answering his next question. "Voldemort wants to build up his army once more, years ago-during the first war. He had huge numbers in his command, a large variety of dark creatures, his ever loyal and ruthless Death Eaters, Poor witches and wizards he'd bullied or forcefully bewitched into following him. You name it, he had it. He's planning to recruit giants, but we can assure he'll be after more than just them soon enough and he's not going to start a war with only a handful of Death Eaters. He's going to be recruiting more help and going to try and get it from anyone he can-even students at Hogwarts." Caroline fingered the braid her hair was in as she finished, she knew all too well of the lifestyle of Death Eater worthy witches and wizards and the families that lived with them.

"Are you trying to stop him from recruiting help?" Ron piped up.

"We're trying out hardest," Tonks said, "But it's terribly difficult, there are massive amounts to recruit, few of us and Voldemort's on the move and fast." She lightly shook her head and her bubblegum pink hair flailed out helplessly, "He doesn't wish to waist any time."

"We're mainly trying to try and convince the public-or as many people as possible- that You-Know-Who is back, so that they are on guard and prepared for what ever could be coming or_ is_ coming." Bill said and lightly sighed, "It's not an easy task for sure."

"How come?" Both Hermione and Harry said while leaning forward.

"Because of how the Ministry's attitude is toward the subject," Tonks said as she crossed her arms under her chest and changed her hair to neon green and shoulder length, "You saw the minister after You-know-who came back, Harry. He hasn't changed his mind in one tiny ounce of a bit. He's absolutely refusing to believe that he's back and that it all happened. He's being excessively naive."

"Why?" Harry asked and I seriously considered saying, _'because Cornelius Fudge is a big git'_ but I suggest otherwise to myself, "Dumbledore said—"

"That's just it," Dad said, "_Dumbledore_." He said with a wry smile, "Fudge is frightened of him."

"Frightened?" Hermione paused in awe, "Why?" Some how I could see how some one could easily be frightened of Dumbledore, although being frightened of him to the point of not believing him or _choosing _not to, takes it over the limit of just being frightened in my vocabulary.

"He's frightened of what Dumbledore's doing behind closed doors, he's afraid Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He's afraid Dumbledore wants to be the Minister of Magic." Dad said

"But—" Harry began.

"He doesn't want to be the Minister, Harry," Caroline continued, "though the majority of the public wanted him to before Fudge came to 'power'. Fudge has never forgotten Dumbledore's popularity and support which frightens him, even if Dumbledore never wanted or applied for the job." Once again everyone seemed slightly shocked at Caroline for speaking up.

"Fudge knows-somewhere inside of him-that Dumbledore is much more clever than he is and much more powerful. In the beginning days for him at the ministry he'd even ask him for help occasionally." Remus began and paused thoughtfully, "He's become far too greedy, confident and fond of power now to do so. Or so it seems. He simply adores being the minister and he's managed to convince himself that Dumbledore's just making trouble because he needs something to do and that he, himself is the clever one and is seeing through lakes of lies."

"How could he think that Dumbledore's making it up-that_ I'm_ making it up?" Harry said desperately.

"The Ministry doesn't want to believe he's back," Kingsley said, "if he came back-which he has-it would mean trouble that the Ministry hasn't had in_ ages_. It's been 14 years since they've had to cope with anything that bad-14 years they never want to end."

"Hence our problem," Remus said, "with the Ministry denying everything and the Daily Prophet printing outrageous stories it's difficult to convince people he's come back to power-especially since they don't want to in the first place. All of this makes most people heavily vulnerable to the Imperius Curse, which once again does not help us in the_ least_ bit."

"As it is its difficult anyway," Sirius said, "I'm an escaped 'mass murderer'-or so everyone thinks anyway-and I have a price on my head for anyone who stops me or turns me in. I can't really hand out fliers now can I?"

"And, I'm not everyone's favorite dinner guest; with most of the public anyway-there are occasional few." Remus said and then added with a light smile, "It's a hazard of being a werewolf."

"Tonks, Carmen, Kingsley and Arthur would loose their jobs if they tried doing such things," Moody said, "and their assistants to us is important, we need spies inside the Ministry because most likely You-know-who will have them himself."

"We've managed to convince a few people though," Dad said optimistically, "Kingsley's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so far he's been giving the Ministry information that Sirius is somewhere around Tibet, Tonks and Carmen here are new members-too young to be in the Order the first time- both are Aurrors and having Aurrors on our side is gives us a huge advantage." I smirked lightly to myself, no wonder Carmen and Charlie could get along-Charlie and her got into a fight as friends and Carmen could tie him up and lock him in a closet with one flick of her wand.

"Dumbledore's doing his best to get the word out, but everyone's twisting his words around-that's why he's in such trouble," Carmen said and lightly shook her head, "I never thought I'd see Dumbledore's name being dragged through the mud like it is now. His name used to be like speaking of royalty in the Ministry but now it's like you're talking about someone who doesn't exist if you mention him. He's being exiled." She sighed, "They're striping him of each and every title he has, he's lucky to still be Head Master."

"They couldn't do that could they?" I finally spoke up and sat forward in my seat, "take him from his Head Master position."

"They wouldn't dare try." Caroline said, "It would be a costly venture to do so and he does still have many dedicated and loyal followers," She eyed the room, "this room is full to bust of them. The only way they could strip him or that is to scare him away from the school-he'd have to leave and not return and the chance of that happening is extremely unlikely." I let out a breath which I had found myself holding.

"Another reason he wouldn't leave is if he left Voldemort would have a clear field to do as he please with nothing left to truly fear. Though at this rate Dumbledore could end up at Azkaban, and the same consequences would arise." Remus said.

"Is all he after followers?" Harry asked.

"No," Bill said, "He's after a weapon, a powerful weapon-a weapon he didn't have last time."

"How powerful is it? What does it do? Is it worse than Avada Kedavra?" Harry asked.

"I think that's quite enough." Mum said as she moved into the kitchen, she seemed edgy and not very happy as she crossed her arms under her chest, "I think they'd found out all they need to." Her eyes narrowed lightly at the lot of members in the Order. Fred and George went to speak but she glared intensely at them, "If you believe that I can't tell _you_ what to do anymore you better watch me. I'm _still _your mother."

Fred and George got up angrily and went up the stairs, Ron and Hermione took an extra long time to get up and exit their chairs-just incase anyone had a need to slip some information and Harry got up quickly and walked over to Ron and Hermione. I stood up and began to walk over to them, "Meygan," Sirius said and I halted immediately and turned around, Ron, Hermione and Harry did the same. "Stay, we need to discuss some things with you." _'Voldemort'_ I thought to myself but nodded. Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced from Sirius and the Order, to me, to mum and back at each other before mum snapped at them and forced them up to bed.

I walked back over and sat down, I felt suddenly uncomfortable with all these eyes on me. "I didn't want her to be subjected to this." Mum said exasperatedly.

Remus looked at my mum, "Molly, relax-we aren't the Ministry-we care about her as much as you do."

I swallowed hard, some how _that_ introduction was _not _comforting. Moody limped over and came close to me, "Been seeing dark things have you?" He said loud in my ear-loud enough for everyone to hear. I paused unsure of what to say, I hide the sudden panic within me from my face and eyes but searched the table frantically for help.

"It's alright, Meygan," Bill said kindly, "just answer everything truthfully."

I nodded lightly and looked at Moody, "Yes…"

Moody's magical eye scanned me, "You're vulnerable to the Dark Lord." He spat at me, "He can feel you and he doesn't approve."

"I've noticed." I meant to think that but somehow that came out of my mouth instead.

Moody peered at me and his magical eye swirled like I'd never seen it do before. "He knows where you are….he knows you're alive." I heard mum make a sound like she almost fainted and I heard her sit down and turn as pale as a ghost.

"_Alastor_," Carmen scolded and got up and was by my mother's side in a split second, "that's quite enough of that." She said as she got up and got mum a glass of water.

Moody's magical eye followed her as she did so, "It's true," He paused and his eye spun again, "it's also what we kept her here to tell her."

Carmen gave mum her water and pointed her finger at Moody, "Alastor the last thing we need is you scaring her and causing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to have a heart attack." She sat next to mum and rubbed her back gently, "I think there are better ways of putting the current situation."

"Peoples lives are in danger, a mass murderer is at large how else am I suppose to put it?!" Moody said and I looked at mum who made that noise again and buried her face within her hands. Dad was speechless but looked in better shape than mum and Bill was not pale at all but was staring at his glass while running his finger along the rim of it.

"_Alastor!_" Carmen scolded again; I couldn't help but smile at the tone she dared to take with the retired Aurror. "That_ is_ enough." She said firmly, "Will someone else please take a hold of this and have Alastor sit down." She rubbed mum's back, "Mrs. Weasley don't worry-everything is alright, nothing's going to happen to anyone within your family or anyone sitting at this table." She said soothingly. "Everything's alright."

"Alastor," Mr. Weasley said, "please sit down."

"How would he know," I spoke up once Moody sat down, "all I've had are dreams, nothing face to face."

"What do the dreams consist of?" Caroline asked.

"Occasionally Cedric's death, something's that happened in third and fourth years and rarely I see Voldemort himself." I added the last part thoughtfully.

"Seen him?" Remus looked at me carefully, "what do you mean by _seen him_?"

"In my dreams, at times he'll appear-towards when I wake up-he's laughing and I always feel pain, sort of something like the Cruciatus curse I suppose, then he talks to me, reaches out towards me-I usually wake up after that though." I shrugged, "It's not much."

Remus shifted, "I wouldn't say that." He chewed his cheek thoughtfully, "In your dreams-does he ever interact with you?"

I went to open my mouth but mum turned to look at them, "Is this all necessary?"

"Molly," Sirius said looking at her, "Voldemort is on the rise, if you don't think he's going to find anyway to access Meygan if he knows she's alive you have to be just about nuts!"

"Accessing me?" I suddenly felt _really_ strange-almost nauseous.

"If you can feel within the dreams," Tonks began, "It's quite possible he's getting inside you or your mind."

"I'm going back in time not seeing events that happen now-I'm dreaming." I didn't like the idea of Voldemort in me _or _my head.

"You, because of the amount of power within you are most vulnerable when you sleep; your alertness isn't at the same level. If you were awake and he attempted to do that you could easily block it with or without meaning to or you would most likely go get help-not something he truly wants you to do." Kingsley said, "He wants you to fear him."

"I _don't_ fear him." I said firmly, the truth was I didn't truly know_ what_ I was afraid of.

"Of course not," Sirius' eyes twinkled, "I suppose 'fear' isn't even in your vocabulary?" He smiled at me, "It's what he _wants _you to do, though. If he inflicts fear on you, you are less of a threat."

"How could I be a threat to Voldemort? I'm not even out of _school _yet." I said though that was quite true Ron and our friends and I were pretty much all going into our 5th year this year.

"You are more powerful than you make yourself out to be," Moody spoke up and Carmen shot a warning look in his direction, "within your blood is powerful magic-no matter who your parents may be. Do not underestimate yourself." Tonks and Carmen's eyes sparkled like diamonds, "We may even have a future Aurror on our hands." He continued.

I had to admit I always had an eye on wanting to be an Aurror-not that I was a fan of Cornelius Fudge _or_ the Ministry but the job itself was one that was quite tempting to me.

"You have to be careful though;" Remus spoke up, "being powerful can be just as dangerous as not being powerful." He looked at me, he looked quite tired and drawn, "You don't have full control over the power you have and because of that you could do harm to you or others without meaning to." He paused and smiled, "You didn't get that fiery temper just from being in the Weasley family."

I smiled, I had to admit when I did get mad and my temper did flare it was not a pleasant site in any way shape or form. "The fact is You-know-who is coming back and fast, if he gets a hold of you, Meg, and is able to control you in anyway or find out anything within your mind anyway it could be completely and utterly dangerous." Bill said as he looked up from his glass.

"It would be as bad as Harry or Dumbledore going bad or any other powerful wizard, it would be mass destruction." Sirius pointed out.

"What we're trying to get across to you," Caroline said carefully as she noticed the growing fear in my mother's eyes and my father growing more pale, "is if anything happens you need to go strait to a member of the Order. That way we can help you; this is no laughing matter or one to be taken lightly-do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I do." I had full comprehension of the danger I was coming closer to with every tick of the clock and every time the sun set and rose. I was not oblivious to the fact that my meeting with Voldemort was becoming inevitable-sooner or later blood would be reunited. But there would be a difference. I was good.

"Are we quite done?" Mum asked as color slowly returned to her face.

The Order exchanged looks, "Quite so, Mrs. Weasley," Carmen said, "I think we've covered the basics of everything she needs to know," she paused, "_at the moment_. I'm afraid whether you like it or not Mrs. Weasley we will have to keep her informed. She needs and deserves to know-they _all_ do."

Mum sighed, "I know." Then she turned to me, "Time for bed-upstairs, now."

"Mum," I looked at her, "Can I at least have 10 minutes."

The aggravated look came across her face again but she didn't argue, "Fine, go get your pajamas on and then you can come down and read or something, but be quiet."

I nodded, smiled; hugged mum, dad and Bill then said good night and went upstairs. I quietly entered the room, took my clothes, went and changed and came downstairs. I didn't really listen to mum; I stayed up reading till about midnight and then fell asleep down stairs on the couch.

Several days later I did the same routine, I fell asleep on the couch around midnight or later, a trait I seemed to be getting into. I woke early the next morning, some where 4ish, I guessed it was that because the sun hadn't risen yet. I dressed, brushed my hair and sat down again. I covered my legs with the throw on the back of the couch and began to read again. At about 6 I put the book down and went over to the fire place that was dimly crackling, I poked and prodded it to increase the flame. I heard Kreacher in the back ground mumbling to himself and I lightly scrunched up my nose. Every time Kreacher noticed me he began yelling at me or calling me "blood traitor", "mud blood", "fowl of the earth" he was beginning to sound like the portrait of Mrs. Black in the hallway. Luckily he didn't notice me and walked upstairs to clean Mrs. Black's portrait.

I sat down stairs curled up on the couch staring at the fire, watching the embers intently with the throw over my legs. I heard footsteps but did not jump or spook like some, I just sat and kept on staring.

"Hey," Harry said as he sat down next to me.

I turned and looked at him while pulling the throw that was keeping me somewhat warm closer, "I thought you'd be with Ron, Hermione and Ginny-though they are sleeping."

"I decided to come downstairs," he looked at me and then glanced down at his hands, within them was two mugs of hot chocolate. "I was thirsty and thought you might like some." I smiled at him, "What are you doing down here anyway? Kind of lonely isn't it?"

I lightly shrugged and looked back at the fire, "I suppose, but I just felt like...like thinking." I didn't know he got up this early, I figured he must have had a dream that awoke him. I looked back at Harry and our eyes met. For once I felt like more than just 'Ron's sister' around him, to me he felt like my friend. I released my eyes from his and looked back at the embers, "Thanks." I said as he handed me my hot chocolate.

"Meygan," He began. I narrowed my eyes lightly at the embers but bit my tongue and took a sip of the hot chocolate (which happened to taste very good)-I'd let it slide..._this _time. "Meygan, listen," It sounded like he was searching for words-something I had rarely ever seen him do. "...I know what's been going on with you...Ron told me. He told me_ everything_."

My heart stopped and I nearly dropped my mug of hog chocolate. Ron told _him_. He _told him_ of all people. He told Harry my deepest, darkest secret in the entire world. How could he! "He did?" I croaked.

"Yeah he did," Harry said and looked at me, "I know how you feel," I blinked, he did?"I've been having dreams too, somewhat like yours but still a little different." I let out a with-held breath. He _hadn't_ told Harry.

"Really?" I asked as I glanced at him, "I thought I was just all alone."

Harry shook his head, "No, you are far from that."

I lightly smiled under my mug as I sipped some of the hot chocolate within it. He had no idea what that meant to me and he probably never would. "That's reassuring." I paused, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"Do you ever…dream about when Cedric died?" I knew he had seen more than I had but still I couldn't help but wonder if he was haunted by that too.

Harry looked at me; both of us were quiet for a long time, "Yeah….I do…" He looked into my eyes, "Do you?" I knew he thought that I had been in love with Cedric and so he usually tried to avoid the subject, afraid I couldn't handle talking about him.

I nodded, "Yeah I do," it was slightly hard to talk about it, Cedric _had _been my friend after all but I was no where near as sad as Cho probably was-being his girlfriend and all. We were both silent for awhile. "Harry?" I finally broke it.

"Yes?" He looked at me.

I took in a deep breath, "Do you ever see Voldemort in your dreams?"

He looked at me, "No, not other than the one when Cedric dies….why-do you?"

I contemplated telling him but I heard the Order coming and I wasn't sure if they'd want me to tell him, "No," I said quickly, "I was just wondering," I paused trying to find an excuse, "You know because you and him are so connected and all and him on the rise…." I trailed off and he nodded understandably. We both had finished our hot chocolate when the Order entered followed by Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Morning," Caroline said brightly to Harry and I as we walked over to the group.

"Morning," Harry said and smiled. Did I just die or something? He has hardly smiled since he arrived, first he smiled when he saw Sirius (understandable), then me, then Caroline-was he sick??

We all sat down at the table as mum began cooking. I looked around the table; Carmen, Moody, Tonks and Bill were missing from the group. "Mum?" I turned, "Where are Moody, Tonks, Bill and Carmen?"

Sirius spoke for mum who seemed to still be slightly shook up from last night, "They're talking, they should be down soon."

Mum had placed the food on the table by the time they all entered. Carmen walked over and whispered something in Caroline's ear; Caroline stood and walked out without even thinking about excusing herself. "She'll be right back." Tonks said for her and sat down. I guessed it was probably a family issue-she seemed to have a lot of those.

Carmen sat down next to Bill by Sirius; she looked at us kids, "Are you all excited for school." Harry went to open his mouth but she shook her head, "You are not going to be expelled, Harry, everything's fine." She spoke calmly as she put food onto her plate and looked back up at us.

We all-including Harry-nodded vigorously, "We can hardly wait; we just want it to skip till school." Ginny said enthusiastically.

Carmen smiled and moved her hair off her shoulders as she ate. "Are you staying here all year round?" Harry asked.

Carmen shook her head, "Oh no, I live in Romania most of the time. Though lately I've been spending a lot of time in London and such," she glanced at the calendar. "In fact after you are all safely on the train to Hogwarts I'll be on my way back to Romania."

"For how long?" Ron asked while stuffing a huge sausage in his mouth-I cringed as I cut mine, we may be 'twins' but we are_ complete_ opposites half the time.

"Only a few months," she paused sipping her water, "Charlie and I will be back up for a couple weeks around Christmas."

I smiled beneath my glass of water as I noted the twinkle in her eyes at the mention of Charlie's name. I glanced towards the doorway, where _did _Caroline go?

Tonks took five minutes to decide how she wished to look for the day, butt length neon orange hair, bright purple eyes and magenta finger nails. Sirius glanced in his cousin's direction and smirked at the brightness that illuminated from her hair.

"Done? Good." Mum said and took the plates from us the minute we finished eating, "Come one time to get ready, Harry-your hearing is soon." Mum wet a comb and began to take it to his hair.

I saw a look of dread come across Harry's face before he said, "It won't work-it doesn't tame."

Mum gave a tired sigh and looked down at his hair, "There must be a way."

Carmen finished washing the table and looked at Harry, "He'll look fine once he's dressed in a suit, Mrs. Weasley."

Tonks winked in Harry's direction, "You're too cute for anyone to convict." She then turned to Carmen, "Come on-we should go." Carmen nodded and waved, "We'll see you guys later." Tonks said and both apparated to the Ministry

Kingsley stood, "As should I."

"I'll be taking you with me, Harry, there I'll drop you off on my way to checking in." Dad said as he stood, "So go on and get dressed."

Caroline entered the room once more; her plate mum had left on the side board with another untouched one next to it. Dygon, her younger brother, entered at her side. "Sorry, I had to pick up, Nicholas."

Molly waved a hand as she gave up on Harry's hair, "Not a problem dear." She turned to Remus and Sirius, "You'll keep them company won't you? I have some errands to run."

"Don't worry, Molly, the kids will be fine, and we'll keep Caroline and Nicholas quite entertained." Remus said. They made it sound like we were 2 years old.

Mum smiled, kissed Harry's cheek loudly and hugged him while wishing him luck before leaving. Harry went upstairs, got change and him and dad left. Harry had a dreaded look on his face the entire time till they left.

It took Fred, George, Ginny, Dygon and I 15 minutes to stop dancing and chanting the Harry was off the hook. All the while Harry, Ron and Hermione were bemused by us but mum was constantly trying to get us to _shut up_. Once we stopped I ran over and hugged Harry, this time he didn't take as long to respond though there were a few minutes between me hugging him and him hugging me back. "I'm so glad everything's alright Harry!" I said happily and I heard him chuckle but no one else saw. Harry chuckle? I never had really seen him truly happy….but I guess now was a _very good _reason to be chuckling.

"I told you everything would be fine." Carmen said pointing her finger at Harry once I released him. She went over and hugged him from behind, her red and black robes draped over his shoulders, "We're all extremely happy, Harry." She said and gave him one more gentle squeeze before standing up and going over to Tonks and Kingsley. Tonks had already enthusiastically hugged Harry (nearly toppling him over in the process) the minute she had heard he was alright and Kingsley had already told him congratulations.

Fred, George, Dygon and Ginny began chanting again as mum was taking the food off the stove.

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF—" They said while dancing.

Mum turned frustrated and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" She roared before calming down, "Please, we're all extremely happy about Harry getting off but no more singing-we'd like to be able to have a decent conversation."

Carmen, Caroline and Tonks immediately got up and went over to help mum, partially to prevent a further out break.

Carmen placed the food on the table, "Can we all please try to get through the meal without an argument?" she looked at mum, Sirius and Moody as she spoke, waiting for their agreement. They all nodded so did we and then we began to eat. All of us glanced at each other while smiling because we were happy that Harry was off the hook. Some how suddenly we all had the strongest urge (more than usual) to step back into Hogwarts.


	3. A Turn of the Tables

Several days passed since Harry's trial-ever single one was jam packed full of some sort of hoopla. When Hermione and Ron found out they were Prefects-mum threw a party-everyone was there:

"_Oh Ron, Hermione, I'm so happy for you!" Mum said as she hugged them tightly, "Prefects!" She exclaimed, "That makes everyone in the family!"_

_I saw Fred and George raise their eyebrows, "What are we three the next door neighbors?" they muttered to me and I couldn't help but laugh. I knew mum didn't mean it the way she said it but still they had a point. Neither Fred, George, Ginny, nor I were prefects though I had 2 more years of school and Ginny was too young._

_I glanced over at Harry; he looked far from happy as much as I knew he was trying to be. I heard Remus and Sirius mention that James had never been a prefect or anything else like that due to the trouble he was always in and Harry looked a bit happier._

_Carmen walked over to Ron and Hermione from where she had been standing talking to Tonks whom had changed her hair to a tomato red color that was some where around mid-section length. She gave them each hugs and talked to them before going over to Harry. "Hey kiddo," She said brightly, "enjoying yourself?" she asked Harry._

"_Yeah," Harry said after a pause._

_Carmen's coffee brown eyes sparkled, "You sure?" by the tone of her voice I knew she knew the truth. Harry glanced at her but said nothing. She set her eyes on his, "You are a great wizard Harry-we all know that, especially Dumbledore-I'm sure there is a logical explanation...I just don't know it." She finished and smiled at Harry in a kindly sister but motherly manor and stood strait. She looked remarkably professional despite her teenager like appearance and attitude, though from the stories I'd heard from Kingsley she was not far from Tonks when it came to abnormal dressing-even at work. _

_Mad-Eye was rummaging around the kitchen continuously checking for any sign of tracking devices or anything else-Especially boggarts. Several days ago mum had been cleaning upstairs and released the boggart which was being kept in a locked drawer up there, it then began shifting into everyone of the family dying, including Harry and several others including members of the Order such as Tonks, Carmen, Caroline etc…Mum was utterly devastated when Remus came and destroyed it but she seemed some what fine now, though she hasn't spoken of it since. She has however been trying to get Carmen to go to Romania earlier than the train station drop off in a completely obvious (or at least for me it was) gesture to get her and Charlie closer together…perhaps more than friends? Much to mum's dismay Carmen stated she was not leaving till she made sure each one of us were safely on the train and off to Hogwarts and everyone else was safely back at Head quarters or their jobs. I couldn't help but smirk at the memory of when she told mum that, it wasn't like Carmen to normally stand up to mum but some certain subject she put her foot down, that just happened to be one of them._

_Dad tapped his goblet and stood up to make a toast and from then on that night was just crazy, hectic and fun-even Harry looked like he was enjoying himself. That had to be the best thing of all for Harry-he was finally, fully, truly enjoying himself. I smiled and continued to enjoy the evening._

The day of the train ride to Hogwarts came all too soon. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Dygon and I all packed quickly-we were all excited to be going back, though Harry felt slightly guilty to be leaving Sirius behind. Caroline had left a few days ago to make sure everything in the Library and Hogwarts was in order, Bill had returned to Egypt temporarily and Carmen was preparing for her return to Romania.

At about 8 A. M Carmen whistled from the base of the stairs and we all, in unison, ran down the stairs while carrying our luggage, "Ah," she smiled, "I just_ love_ being powerful." She said over the noise of Mrs. Black's screaming which we all-somehow- managed to ignore and winked at us. She was dressed in a slightly fancy red tank top, black and grey pin striped knee length a-line skirt, short sleeved mini jacket that came just below her chest, and vibrant neon green heels. It was quite obvious she worked and was friends with Tonks just by the way she was dressed-though it looked quite nice. She popped gum into her mouth and played with the carefully spiral curled hair she had put in a bouncy pony tail with two strands on either side of her face.  
"Nice look." Ginny said playfully and smiled as she indicated Carmen's outfit.

Carmen rolled her eyes in a light teenage like manner, "It'd be better if I didn't have to where the fancy skirt, it makes the outfit look ridiculous." She looked at us, "Any who, you ready?" We all nodded, "Alright, good, leave your luggage here, Moody's taking care of that-" She turned her head to look into the Kitchen, "Mrs. Weasley are you ready?"

Mum hurried in, "Sorry just finishing up some things," She looked at us, fixed our hair and clothing (we all squirmed and fidgeted in dislike but she didn't seem to notice) and then rushed us out the door, Carmen following at the rear right by Harry.

Sirius, in dog form, ran after us, "Merlin," Carmen muttered almost sounding aggravated under her breath but the smile on her face showed her true emotion to the playful behavior. "Sirius," she said lowly as they walked up to a transformed Tonks (she had made herself into an older woman for the walk to the station), "make sure you keep a low profile." The dog looked at her, "_Don't__** you**_ look at me like that," She pointed her finger at him, "If _anyone _finds out who you are you _know_ what could happen-be_ careful_." She finished as Tonks walked over to her and mum began chewing out Sirius. Carmen looked at Harry who was smiling at Sirius' playfulness, though you could still tell something was bothering him; she rested a hand on his shoulder and bent down towards him, "Everything's going to be alright, Harry, you know that right?" If I didn't know better I'd say the Aurrors and Caroline could read minds like Moody. Harry shook his head lightly. Carmen came in front of him and stopped him, she set her eyes firmly on his, "We are going to make everything alright," she smiled, "soon enough Sirius will be cleared, you and Dumbledore will no longer be discredited, and you will be perfectly happy living with Sirius." She ruffled his hair, "We're going to do our _best_, Harry." She smiled and stood and began talking to Tonks. Some how I believed there was_ more_ than _one_ mistake in her theory, though I knew she was trying her best to be optimistic for Harry's sake I knew she was as troubled as us all by the situations and knew what it would take for everything she said to happen to happen but I did notice it made Harry happier which I supposed is all worth the while. I turned from looking at Harry and surveying his facial expressions to conversing with Ginny while in the background we could hear Harry's laughing at Sirius.

"When do you leave, Carmen?" Hermione turned and looked at her.

Carmen stopped talking to Tonks-they had been discussing something about men and their occasional obstinate behavior- and turned to Hermione, "Once the train leaves." She played with her jacket, attempting to make it look right, as she spoke.

"What are you going to do in Romania?" Ginny asked, moving from our conversation and looking at her.

"Well," Carmen began and I swear Tonks murmured something about kissing someone but I decided not to try and delve into her personal life, "work, tidy up my flat, help out my land lord, Mrs. Hardly, hang out with your brother Charlie- just usual stuff for me." I knew _'work' _was code for dark wizard and witch hunting, I had over heard her, Moody and a couple others discussing her duties over in Romania-none of which were simple or safe.

"Charlie?" Ron said as a questioning look came across his face, "I thought he just showed you around when you arrived."

Carmen shook her head, Tonks murmured again and nudged her arm, and I swore she blushed, "No, we talk often."

Tonks, still in her older woman form, looked at us, "Quite often-he also visits that much too," She smiled at Carmen who I swore blushed once more. "he watches her flat too, even when she's there just to make sure no one apparates in when they aren't supposed to and hurt her."

Carmen lightly rolled her eyes, more so resembling a teenager than she did before, "It's not Charlie's choice," She glanced around unsure if she should bring up the topic. "He, the others and Dumbledore agreed on it. We're all taking precautions." She said quietly, and held her finger to her lips in silent gesture, "no more talk of this-not here-the opens too dangerous."

We all nodded and finished out walk in silence. Once at the train station everyone hugged and said good bye over the loud noises, promised to write (as usual) and keep us informed and then we climbed upon the train.

"You're mother sure is full of love isn't she, Dragon?" Harry said wiping his cheek from the dozens of kisses she had given him.

Ginny giggled and I smiled from ear to ear, "Yeah she is," my eyes twinkled, "but I like that." That was true; I'd rather have her than Harry's Aunt Petunia.

"I suppose it's not a bad thing…" Harry trailed off unsure. Ginny lead us to a compartment and we all sat down.

"It's Loony—" Hermione began but corrected herself, "Luna Lovegood." She acknowledged the blond haired girl sitting next to me.

Luna glanced at me out of the corner of her dreamy eyes and smiled, "Hi Dragon." Her mystical and dreamy like voice said.

"Hi," I said and glanced at the Quibbler; I couldn't help but smile, when I read it I usually did. Its outrageous stories of creatures that didn't exist and other such oddities were the best of amusement in this day and age.

Almost immediately Luna, Ginny and I began in on a conversation about the Quibbler and its recent animals featured in it. We were so deep into conversation I barely noticed when Neville joined us.

"W-What are you talking about?" Neville finally asked us.

"Nargles," Luna said and a bewildered look came across Neville's face, "they're talked about in here." She indicated the Quibbler.

"Neville," I said excitedly and leaped over Ron to hug him. "It's wonderful to see you!" I said excitedly as he hugged me back. Neville was not a stranger to me hugging him; I often did it, he was one of my very few guy friends I could do that with.

"It's wonderful to see you too." He replied as I sat on his lap and placed his plant pet on my lap to examine it. People had often teased Neville and I about dating-something utterly ridiculous. We were and always have been since 1st year the _best_ of friends, nothing more and nothings less.

For the rest of the train ride I talked with Ginny, Luna and Neville while Hermione, Harry and Ron discussed things I didn't pay attention to and I doubted they wanted me to know.

It was dark when we arrived at the carriages, the sun was down and the stars and moon had risen high in the sky. The Thestrals stared at us as Luna told Harry he was just as sane as she was-which I knew didn't really help him any. To over half the school Luna was known as "Loony" Lovegood-which is understandable considering the things she believed but still unfair to call anyone nevertheless. Though she doesn't seem bothered by it-or by people taking her things, she believed it a game and by the end of the year they'd be return-course if they didn't Ginny and I usually went in search of the culprits and got back her items for her in time for her to pack them and leave on the train. I guess Ginny and I kind of tend to look out for her in things like that though, Luna was tougher than some would think. She was smart and brave and I knew she was quite clever and could do anything she put her mind to-considering she was in ravenclaw.

The ride to the castle was fast, or so it seemed. Neville and I discussed Herbology-his favorite subject- while Luna and Ginny discussed Nargles, other such mythical creatures and of course- pudding and Harry, Ron and Hermione sat quietly almost believing the rest of us critically insane. That was a thought that made me smile-the though of Hermione, Harry and Ron believing the lot of us critically insane was simply amusing to me, seeing as it wasn't _that_ hard to picture.

It's was very dark and cool when we arrived at Hogwarts Castle and you could hear the owls and other such creatures in the forbidden forest becoming active as the light faded. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and I got our things and entered Hogwarts-it felt so good to be back. After the past months I had wanted nothing more than to get away.

We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Where did you go?" I asked Dygon while slapping him lightly on the shoulder, "_You_ ditched us."

Dygon laughed, "I didn't do it on purpose-I lost you guys in the crowd but I found Nathaniel, Fred, George and Lee so I sat with them." I pretend to look hurt and he smiled, "I promise next time we're in a crowd_ you_ can loose_ me_."

I jokingly stuck out my tongue but smiled, Dygon was like my cousin and if Caroline and Percy ever worked things out, Percy leveled his head and they got married Dygon would_ be_ my cousin. I sighed jokingly, "Alright, it's a deal."

Dygon smirked as sorting began before Dumbledore stood and began to give his usual speech. Course Dumbledore's speeches were usually_ far_ from normal but this was beyond his normally unusual speeches. As he spoke all my muscles tensed, as if something was not right; something_ wasn't_ right. There was a tone in his voice, one I was not used to hearing from his mouth-it was not calm and cheerful; it was grave and uptight. Far too serious for his usual self.

Ron glanced at me and I knew he knew how tense I was-he leaned in from his seat across me to ask if I was alright but he never got the chance. Dumbledore introduced Dolores Jane Umbridge as high inquisitor to Hogwarts and my throat dried as anger boiled within me. She was from the Ministry. Harry had told me about her, she was at his trial.

"That's her," Harry said leaning in to Ron, Hermione, Dygon, Ginny and I, "That's the woman who was at my trail." I looked over at Dolores. She was a sickly sweet woman (kind of reminded me of Fleur in that way) but there was something about her- something that made me want to cringe. It was like being around a dementor, I wanted nothing more than to take out my wand and defend myself. "She works for Fudge."  
"That witch?" Dygon said and I heard the disgusted tone in his voice. "She wears anymore pink and she'll look like Barbie's new best friend 'High Inquisitor woman'." At this we all snickered. Dygon had a way of lightening almost any uptight situation. His home life was anything_ but _light so the ability of having to lighten moods wasn't one hard to achieve by he and his siblings. Even though they had senses of humor they were quite different-fact is the whole_ family _was quite different from one another.

Caroline, his older sister (the only girl in the family) is Percy's age and a former Ravenclaw. She's quiet and reserved, much so the shy type though she's extremely smart and intelligent, McGonagal once told me that Caroline could have been an Aurror if she choose to but the comfort and protection of Hogwarts walls and books called to Caroline more than such a job. She isn't the person to take action in violence to solve a problem so it slightly surprised me that she was on the Order but I know Dumbledore trusts her and knows that she'd do anything to help him, her family, friends, Hogwarts, the faculty, and the students.

Nathaniel, one of his three older brothers is Fred and George's age. He's the only sibling to ever rest in Slytherin-why he's there still makes no sense to me. He's a jokester and best friends with Fred, George, and Lee Jordon. If one gets detention you can be sure the others have it too. What Nathaniel does when he leaves school is an utter mystery to me. Most of all he spends any spare time of his with his Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff buddies being the "Malfoy police" Merlin bless him.

Aleah, a pureblood and a former Hufflepuff, was Dygon's mother; she had been murdered when Dygon was 4 and seeing as his father wasn't and_ isn't_ very loving his older siblings took him under their wing. She was a kind, timid, loving and fragile witch-out of all the children she much resembled Caroline.

Snare, a pureblood as well and a former Slytherin, is Dygon's father. He's cruel in nature, he is** not** loving or caring-not even toward his own children and Dygon claims to have had him try and kill him before (_could _he be exaggerating or lying? If so-_why_?). Snare works within the Ministry close to the Minister though I am not aware of what his job status is. He is controlling and has, more than once, attempted to keep his children from coming to Hogwarts. Odd man huh?

Andy was the eldest of the siblings, an Aurror and a former member of Gryffindor just like Dygon. He was quite a bit older than Dygon; he was about 27 when Dygon was 12. Andy was the strength of his siblings after their mum died we was the one who took _everyone_ under his wing. Though his usually serious and kind attitude he also had a heavy sense of humor which he left out often, especially around us and his siblings. On the 2nd day of Hogwarts in Dygon's 3rd year he got a note telling him Andy have been killed in an Aurror accident. Nothing more, nothing less. It crushed the whole family-except Snare.

Then there left one more. Tommy. Tommy is the same age as my brother Charlie and is a former Hufflepuff. He is kind and sensitive; he's kind of the soft one-even softer than Caroline even though that doesn't seem possibly. He got a job within the Ministry that aloud him to travel so he could stay with Andy and his family as he got older and when Andy went on more Aurror adventures he could help out Caroline and Nathaniel. Many believed Tommy a coward do to certain actions such as after his brother's death. After Andy's murder Tommy took off, he ran away to Australia saying that the house, London and _everywhere_ else had** far** too _many_ memories of Andy for him to stay without it hurting. He still keeps in touch and makes sure they're doing alright; he hasn't come back since Andy died. That may however change, Dygon said Caroline and Tommy were talking one night and they were talking about how Tommy may urgently come to the London area to take care of some important business. By the way Dygon worded it, it sound social. Family oriented maybe? Or Friend?

"I do not doubt that," Harry said agreeing with Dygon on Dolores' outfit. "It's atrocious."

"Who wears that much pink?" Ginny spoke up, "Something's got to be wrong with her."

I surveyed Dolores with my eyes as she spoke, I clenched my jaw as I felt her fighting against my tries at entering her mind and it was tiring-battling for ones mind or mind control is not an easy matter, it takes a lot of strength. She swooped her gaze down upon me. She knew who I was-the whole Ministry did. I was of no secret. "There is." I kept my eyes on Dolores making up my mind towards her not that it took much effort. "I don't like her."

"Why would you?" Ron said and Hermione whacked him.

"You never know, Ron, you can't always go on first impressions," She turned to me and I knew what was coming, "Why don't you like her? How do you _know_ you don't?"

I glanced at Hermione I probably should have told her long ago about who and what I was and the abilities I obtained. But I didn't. "I just do know, there's something about her that makes me cringe-it's an awful sensation." A chill went down my spine but I kept from shivering. "I don't like it."

"I know what you mean." Both Harry and Dygon spoke flatly at the same time but I knew it was about two different instances. They glanced at each other and smirked. Dygon and Harry were quite close, as close as Harry was to Hermione and Ron. Now that's saying something.

I smirked but turned my attention to the teacher and staff table, none of them seemed pleased with Dolores-probably about the fact that the Ministry was invading Hogwarts. Hogwarts was _not_ their business; they should've just butted out. Caroline was sitting between Minerva and Hagrid; they seemed to be whispering between each other while shooting glances to Dolores and Dumbledore. They _obviously_ didn't think this was going to turn out well. I had taken to paying close attention to how people acted to know what they were thinking and feeling considering Dumbledore had strictly told me_ not _to read minds too often, it opens me up to Voldemort. Good old Moldy Shorts. Ugh.

Dumbledore soon had Dolores take her seat and then continued his speech. He soon finished and we ate our usual feast and talked with out friends. Dean told me he had spent most of the summer at summer camps and Seamus had spent most of the summer being antagonized by his mother about Harry. Neville had spent most of the summer creating a garden in his grandmother's yard, Athena (Andrew Wood's girlfriend-he's our Quidditch Captain) spent most of her time taking care of and playing with her animals and helping out at animal shelters, Andrew and Christopher (Wood) visited their older brother, Oliver and stayed with him for a good portion of the summer, Luna helped her dad with the Quibbler, Collin took a ton of pictures (he showed me every one or them) and Nathaniel and Lee spent the summer at Lee's house mainly-with the occasional visit to or from Fred and George. All in all our friends had an active summer-which is a good thing.

Soon the feast was over and we all headed up to the common rooms, "I am not looking forward to Potions tomorrow." Harry said grimly and I just smirked.

"I promise, Harry, I'll make sure to get detention to keep you company." I tried to keep a straight face as I spoke, the truth was I knew I was lucky to have stepped a foot into Hogwarts and not already have a detention. I swear Snape was out to get me.

"You'll make good on that promise." Dean commented and lightly nudged my arm, I couldn't help but laugh. He knew me _far_ too well.

I nodded and Harry spoke up, "I've never had a detention she was not in."

"She takes after," Ron began but didn't continue, he just made it seem like his train of thought slip but I knew who he was talking about, Sirius. I did have the mischief Sirius had but I tended to follow the rules better than he did. I had more self control.

"I'm not helping you two with your homework this year," Hermione said to Ron and Harry, "You're on your own, it's O.W.L.S. this year and I don't want to be responsible for your passing if you shouldn't have." She paused, "Not that you won't pass, I'm just saying."

"We'll just die, that's alright." Harry said sounding sarcastic.

"I'd say I'd help but….have you seen my grades?" Dygon said with a slight smirk. Failing or passing really didn't matter to him all he cared was he was away from his father and close to his friends and other family. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help."

"True." Harry said and Dygon shoved him light and both began laughing. I swear Harry was running a temperature he was actually acting happy now-a-days. When he first arrived at number 12 Grimmauld place he was extremely mad and upset and now he was happy, truly happy.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dygon went on talking to our friends about the things they did over the summer, cleverly made up stories. We were sworn to secrecy about the Order, their work, and their location for security reasons, of course.

"Ms. Weasley." McGonagall's voice came from behind the group of us. We all stopped and Ginny and I turned, McGonagall was walking towards us, she adjusted her glasses and locked between us before extending her finger towards me, "Meygan, come with me."

I heard whispers behind me and couldn't help but know what they were thinking. How_ could_ I be in trouble** already**? "Yes professor." I lightly waved and walked off quickly.

"Albus wishes to speak with you immediately." McGonagall's lips barely moved as she spoke. "He should have awhile ago." I glanced at her and she looked at me and patted my back at we walked, "You aren't in trouble; wipe that guilty look off your face, Meygan Ann."

I ducked my head, I didn't mean to seem guilty and usually I could hide my expressions but I had thought I had done something wrong. Apparently not. Why else Dumbledore would wish to seem me was of a mystery to me, though? Not like I sit down at night and drink tea with him usually, he's my headmaster-okay so we were a little closer than headmaster and student but still-why would he wish to see me unless I had done something wrong? Perhaps he was telling me_ not_ to do something wrong. The list of reasons was surprisingly endless.

We arrived up at Dumbledore's office door within minutes, "Alright," McGonagal said after opening the doors, "I'll be up soon, you go now." She lightly pushed me towards the door and I climbed onto the stairs, I had a dreaded feeling hanging over me. I don't like dreaded feelings.

The stairs stopped and the doors open, I was directly in front of Dumbledore's desk. I stepped out and onto his office floor and the doors shut behind me. Dumbledore looked up at me and locked his eyes with mine in a cut-throat hold, "Please take a seat, Meygan." A seat appeared in front of him and he pointed to it.

I hesitated but moved forward, something didn't feel right. "Please do move along, Ms…..Ms Weasley." I froze. I didn't turn, I just froze, I was staring straight over Dumbledore's head. I didn't want to look at the owner of the voice. "There are matters to discuss." Dolores Umbridge walked out from the side of me to in front of me and took a seat next to mine. Next to_ mine_. I felt like I was gonna hurl.

I looked at Dumbledore who nodded for me to sit down and then I shot my eyes at Dolores before sitting down next to her. Sitting next to her felt _horrible_. "Has everything been alright, Meygan?" Dumbledore asked me and locked eyes with me once more. I began to nod but soon realized what he was talking about…..my dreams. This had to be about the last thing I wanted to discuss with Dolores Umbridge around if Harry didn't like her first and then I didn't like her there _had_ to be something wrong with her.

"Yes." I spoke softly, Umbridge was breathing down my neck and it was uncomfortable.

"Dear girl," Her voice a shrill of joyful terror, "Don't lie," I blinked, what was she my mother? "We know the truth." That was a creepy thought, the last thing I wanted was the ministry knowing my business. "Tell us about these _dreams_ of yours."

My heart nearly stopped as I sat down; why would Dumbledore tell her such things? Mum and Dad didn't want anyone outside of family and the Order knowing. How could Dumbledore tell them? After_everything _the Ministry's _doing_ to _him_, why would he _'rat me out' _per say? "They really aren't anything." I really didn't want to discuss this in the room with Dolores Umbridge or the man whom I_ thought_ I could trust but apparently was wrong about. "Just dreams, you know the usual unicorns and fairies." I shrugged.

Dumbledore eyed me, "Meygan Ann, please do cooperate, this is important business."_ 'Yes my business'_ I thought.

"I am cooperating." I said sternly and leaned back into my chair with my arms crossed. If he thought I was going to cooperate they way they wanted he had another thing coming.

"Why do they cause you to loose sleep if they're nothing?" Dolores' sickly sweet tone was directed at me.

I narrowed my eyes and focused at the dark wood grain of Dumbledore's desk. The only two people that I was aware of knowing about that detail of my 'dreams' were Ron and Harry. Neither of them would rat on me…not that I was aware of anyway. "I don't loose sleep, I just wake up earlier." Okay that was not a total lie, I just stretched the truth and twisted it with a lie.

Dumbledore eyed me, "Meygan Ann," he began but his office door opened and Minerva and several of the Hogwarts staff members entered.

"Sorry," Caroline's gentle voice came from the farthest corner of the group, "we got hung up." I didn't turn to look at her, I was afraid I'd glare and make her think I was mad at her. She walked over and rested her hands on my shoulders, it was a comforting gesture and it was also a relaxing one. "You wouldn't mind recapping would you?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore moved his gaze from my eyes to hers and back to mine as a smile etched his lips. "We were talking about Meygan's," he paused, "…dreams…."

I could feel eyes rest of me and I shuddered on the inside, each stare had a different intensity. "Do tell." Professor Snape's drawl was noticeable in the dead silence.

"She's been having dreams, about dark nature that have been disturbing her sleep." Dolores spoke and looked at me; I was still glaring at the wood. "Though she denies it." The last bit of her tone was almost bitter; I gritted my teeth.

I heard a soothing cooing sound come from Caroline's throat, it was a sound only loud enough for I to hear and she put a hand on the top of my head and lightly stroked the gentle waves. It was a moment before she spoke, "Dark nature, really? Hmmm…." Her voice was an odd, unfamiliar tone it seemed to lash harshly at Dumbledore and Dolores but turn gentle around me. Like she knew exactly what they were talking about. She rubbed my head again and I glanced at the hand still on my shoulder to notice that it was laced with fresh scars as if she'd recently rolled in a thorn bush. "I believe you got your information wrong," Caroline placed the hand on my shoulder again, "I've spent the summer with the Weasley's and I spend a lot of time with the children hear, I know every secret the hold-I assure you she has no such dreams or lack of sleep." I had never once heard Caroline lie and I had to admit I was impressed, I never pictured her lying,_ ever_.

"But Professor Dumbledore said," Dolores began but Caroline cut her off, her tone irritated.

"The information was mis-read." She paused, "If you and Dragon would leave the rest of the staff and I alone I believe I could clear things up and then I'd be more than willing to tell you what happened and what is really going on." I looked up as she ended and noticed that Caroline and a picture perfect smile on her face as she looked at Dolores.

Dolores gave an irritated sound and stood, "Fine but I suggest you clear it up quickly, the Ministry will want answer and will want them fast." She looked at me as she walked off, "We've got our eye on you." Her voice was so quiet I guess no one but I heard her as the door shut behind her.

The room was silent for awhile, "I'll take her back to the common room." Caroline said as she finished musing with my hair once more, "I'll be back in less than five minutes," She patted my arm and turned to the door, "Come along, Dragon."

I stood and quickly followed her out; I wanted nothing more than to leave that room. "You lied." I said once we were far from the door way to Dumbledore's office.

Caroline laughed, stopped and turned to look at me, her golden-blue eyes looked tired, "It's not that unusual." She smiled; her face had the same marks as her hands. "It's human nature to lie at some point in your life."

"Why'd you do that?" I asked as her and I began walking again.

"I dislike her as much as you already do, Dragon," She tucked her head behind her ears, "plus I'd like to know how she knows, and why he told her." She looked at me again, "I'm sure you and your family would like to know the same."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I muttered as we walked along the hall.

Caroline smiled, "Try to perk up, we'll clear everything up don't worry, it's gonna look like one big mistake. Trust me." She patted my hand and was silent the rest of the way.

Once we arrived at the portrait of the fat lady I turned and looked at her. "Thanks," I said and went to turn back.

"Wait." Caroline said and I turned back, "I want to talk to you." She patted the railing beside her as she sat on it herself. "Ron and your parents told most of the Order and I about your dreams, as you know." I sat down and she looked at me, "Are they still bothering you?"

I hesitated before nodding, "Yes, I'm still having them often and to be truthful I haven't been sleeping more than 2 or 3 hours a night."

Caroline's brow furred and she turned away from me a thoughtful expression on her face. "Have you tried blocking it?"

"I'm a sleep."

"True," She swung her feet around like a three-year-old as she chewed her lip thoughtfully, "You have no control over it?"

"Well especially not when I'm _sleeping_."

Caroline's eyes widened and she looked at me, "It happens when you're awake?"

I blinked, "Mum didn't tell you?"

"No." She said and curled her legs up on the banister while dangerously balancing on it, "This is serious, Dragon," she chewed her lip, "if Tonks and them are right," she lowered her alright quiet voice, "Voldemort is tapping within your mind, he's getting into your head and seeing what he wants and," she paused placing thoughts together, "what it sounds like is you go into his or others he's torturing." She glanced at me, "He's using you and it's_ dangerous_. You know that." She rubbed her neck thoughtfully, "Have you tried Occlumancy?"

I shook my head, "No,"

"I'll talk to Albus about that." She slipped childly off the banister and onto the ground, "I'll see you tomorrow," She patted my hand and smiled, "I'll let you know how things go but I can assure you, it'll be fine, I_ promise_." Her eyes twinkled and seemed to liven as she turned and walked down the stairs and into the darkness.

I stayed outside the portrait for awhile thinking. _'If Voldemort was using Harry why would he need me? Why was Dolores here? Why was Caroline so scratched up? And what is up with Dumbledore.'_ I thought quietly to myself as I sat on the cold floor. I wasn't looking foreword to sleeping nor did I expect to get much sleep but I_ was_ tired. I leaned my head against the cool brick and closed my eyes as sharp knife-like pain and burning raged my right arm, I rubbed the spot where it hurt the most and felt the twisting the skin and winced. Of all the things a metamorph could do they could not shield the design or the pain of the Dark Mark. It was a scar thoughs certain individuals would have to live with._ Forever_.


End file.
